The Sohma Family Halloween
by iFellOffMars
Summary: This is a story about the Sohmas and a two night Halloween sleepover. Involves a very bipolar Akito, a hyper Momiji, an apologetic Ritsu, and a random pizza dude.
1. Chapter 1: Storytime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It would've lasted longer if I did.**

Note: Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are nineteen. Kureno is sixteen. Akito is fourteen. Yuki and Kyo and ten. Haru, Kagura (I'm not sure how old she actually is in the manga), and Momiji are ten. Ritsu is twelve. Kisa and Hiro are seven. Rin is eleven. I think that's all of them.....

All of the juunishi were scrawled out on the floor, candy wrappers everywhere.

After a night of trick-or-treating they all went back inside the main house to have a sleepover.

Shigure clicked his tongue.

"I'm bored. This is just a waste of my time", Akito grumbled.

"How about we tell scary stories?", Shigure suggested.

The others were becoming restless, and Kisa and Hiro were already fast asleep.

"Another great idea, Gure-san!", Ayame squealed.

"Then why don't you go first?"

"Okay!", Ayame jumped up and cleared his throat,"It was a cold and windy night. She stood there on her balcony. Her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes shinning in the moonlight. A shiver ran through her so she decided it was time to turn in for the night. She walked into the room, but stood there shocked as she noticed the handsome man lying there on her bed. Where had he come from? 'Love...' he whispered to her. She made her way to-"

"STOP! What the hell kind of story are you telling?!", Akito shouted.

"Ooooh, Akito said a naughty word!", Kagura whined.

"Shut up pig. Watch me say it again. Hell. Hell. Hell. ....", Akito continued as Kagura started crying.

Hatori sighed.

"Children...", he mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

"You didn't even wait to see what was going to happen next!", Ayame said.

"I think I have an idea...", Shigure chuckled.

"You two are so immature", Hatori thumped them on the head with a book.

"I have a story that's _worth_ telling!"

Akito screamed so everyone would pay attention to her.

"It was a night. The sky was painted black, like a lifeless canvas that you can never paint on. Someone was running. Just a small child. Blood gushed from his body, falling like a waterfall, the color of red rubies shinning in the moonlight. He knew he couldn't make it any further, his legs felt like weights crushing on him. He fell flat on the ground, unable to to go any father. His life seemed like and endless hallway. There was no hope. No happiness for him. He had disobeyed his God-"

"I can see where this is going", Hatori whispered to his two friends.

"He was going to die a very painful death. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, like a thousand knives chaining him down. He was literally stuck. There was no way out."

Akito paused for a dramatic effect before ending with,"Yuki Sohma -she pointed to Yuki- beware!"

Yuki started crying.

Akito started her maniac laughing.

"Yuki...don't cry", Haru patted him on the back.

"Me next! Me next!", Momiji cheered, "It was silent. The farmers were tucked safe in their beds. Then, all of the sudden, the ground started to shake. A loud ggrrrr came from the distance. And then they saw it----A GIANT BUNNY!!!"

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST STORY IN THE WORLD!!!", Akito yelled, causing Momiji to jump backwards.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"A GIANT BUNNY? YOU'RE EIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY RABBIT!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"I have a story, Haru chimed in, "It's a sad story. About a young one who lost his mother-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", -you know who's laugh that is-

"Anyway....Betsy. Betsy was his mother. She was beautiful. A beautiful multi-colored. She was the solve for racism."

"huh?", Momiji asked.

"Oh, he missed his mommy. Her moos. He was taken away from her when he was only a tiny baby calf-"

"WHAT?!?! A CALF?!?! OH GOD!!! OH MYSELF!!!"

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING AKITO?!?!?!"

Haru turned black.

"uh oh", Kyo said.

"NO I WON'T!!! ANY STORY ABOUT A COW IS STUPID!! ALMOST AS STUPID AS YOU!! HAHAHA!!!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE GOD EVERYONE HATES!!!!"

Akito closed her mouth and sulked in silence.

"NOW, AS I WAS SAYING.....He knew he was going to die. To be cut into tiny pieces. to be turned into a hamburger to be served at McDonalds. Those villains. Someone is eating him at this very moment. Hearing the tiny moo from the burger."

Kagura and Momiji's eyes filled up with tears.

"T-that was such a sad story", Ritsu said.

Rin nodded, adding, "You're good at telling stories..."

"I know how you feel...", Kureno said from the corner.

"Oh, Kureno!", Akito broke her silence. Everyone had forgotten about him.

"Do you want to tell a story?", she asked.

"No thanks"

"Okay, then...", she returned with a polite smile.

Shigure felt a stab of jealousy.

"I-I ha-ve o-one to tell...", Ritsu's voice was quiet and apologetic.

"Go on", Kagura encouraged.

"The air was still. Everything was silent. A young man by the name of Mathew was walking into town-"

"Mathew is a horrible name. And when did we start using American names?!" -by this time it's obvious when Akito is talking-

"I-I'm sorry for giving my character such a horrible name! Please forgive me! I'll apologize to the entire world if I have to. Names are one of the most important qualities about a person! How could I ever be such cruel to poor Mathew?! It's all my fault he has a bad name!"

Akito sighed, this man was hopeless.

"Gure...you're the one who wants to be a novelist. Why don't _you_ tell us a story?", Ayame suggested, throwing an arm around him.

Shigure showed a huge smile.

"No perverted jokes...", Hatori told him.

"Aaaawww, Haaaa-san, you're ruining my story already!", Shigure whined.

Ayame cracked up laughing.

"Idiots."

"NO MORE STORIES!!", Akito shouted.

Hatori buried his head in his hands. This was going to be a very long night.

**I was going to make it longer. But then I just thought I'd make this story several now I am going to listen to music for four hours then come back and write.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Pillow Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Too bad...hehe.**

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

*Flashback*

They gave up on story telling. It was too much trouble coming up with a great story, though Akito thought her's was the greatest by far.

They were all bored again.

And Shigure couldn't take it anymore.

WHAM!

He hit Akito in the back of the head, causing Akito to fall forward. Akito pushed Haru into Momiji, causing Haru to turn black and take his pillow and smash it into her face. This made Shigure mad so he took his pillow and hit Haru with it. Rin got mad at Shigure for hitting Haru, so she slammed her pillow into Shigure. Ayame thought he should support his best friend so he thumped Rin in the back with his pillow. Haru got mad at Ayame for hurting Rin so he threw his pillow at Ayame, causing Ayame's hair to get messed up. Ayame got furious so he hit Haru with the pillow, causing Haru to fall on Kyo. Kagura got mad and hit Haru with her pillow for falling on top of Kyo. Haru slammed the pillow in Kagura's stomach, so Kyo shoved his pillow over Haru's face. Haru took Kyo's pillow and threw it across the room, which hit Shigure. Shigure then hit Akito again with Kyo's pillow.

And this is where we are now...

*End of flashback*

Shigure laughed.

Akito started to chase him around the room.

Kureno and Hatori sat in the corner quietly commenting on how stupid the others were acting.

But then again, they haven't seen the family together, having fun, all at the same time in forever.

Akito tackled Shigure to the ground.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", she shouted again, fighting to keep Shigure on the ground.

"Akito, this may not matter to you...but you're kind of on top of me.....hehehe", Shigure teased.

"AGG!!!", Akito fell back off of him.

Shigure laughed, noticing Akito's red face.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and began beating him with it.

"Ow-hahaha-ow-Akito-ow-haha-ow-stop-haha", he pleaded in between laughs.

Out of nowhere Ritsu tripped and knocked Akito the the ground.

"You stupid monkey!", she shouted, taking the pillow in her hand and hitting Ritsu now.

"I'M SORRY!!I'M SO SORRY!!!!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!"

On the other side of the room....

Yuki sat there, simply starring at the rest of his family.

On the other other side of the room....

"Kyo?! Are you okay?!?", Kagura asked.

Kyo had just fallen from Haru's kick.

Apparently this went from a pillow fight to an actual fight.

"Hahah, Mr. Kitty fell down!", Haru teased.

Kyo jumped up and punched Haru in the stomach, making him topple backwards.

This made Rin slap Kyo in the face.

In that one corner of the room...

"Kureno, do you want to go get some food?", Hatori asked. He knew someone was going to complain about being hungry sooner or later.

"Sure."

They left the room and proceeded into the kitchen.

Back to the others....

"Gure!! Don't die on me!!! I'm here with you now!!", Ayame said, taking Shigure's hand.

"Aaya, don't worry...I'll always be with you...even if I do die...", Shigure replied.

"Oh, _please_", Akito threw a pillow at them.

Somehow Kyo, Hatu, Rin, and Kagura had stopped fighting and went back to just arguing about who hurt each other the worst.

Ritsu was still apologizing the Akito, who felt like throwing the monkey across the room.

Shigure glanced over at the clock...it was only 11:00 and they all had plenty of energy left.

**Such a short chapter...but I need to eat dinner and I wanted to get this published.**

**I know what I'm doing for chapter 3 so that will be longer...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Cow Tipping and The Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**And only one cow was harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
**

Time: 11:12pm

"Akito, what are you doing?"

Shigure caught Akito sneaking up behind Haru.

Akito pressed a finger to her lips, "ssshh"

That's when Akito pushed Haru down with full force.

"That's called cow tipping!", she taunted.

Haru scrambled up. He had fell on Momiji, causing the sleeping bunny to wake up.

"Waah, Haru that hurt!", he whined.

"It's not _my_ fault!"

"Why'd you fall on me????"

"Akito pushed me!"

"Because there's nothing better to do! When one is bored, one must go cow tipping when a cow is nearby", Akito interrupted.

"Hey, where's Hatori and Kureno?", Ayame asked.

Everyone turned to look at that one corner. They had forgotten about them, as usual.

"Oh no! They've been captured by ghosts!", Kagura gasped.

"There are no such things as ghosts, right? Someone tell me there aren't!", Ritsu became paranoid.

"We turn into animals. So of course there are ghosts!", Akito jumped up from behind Ritsu, causing him to scream.

"I-I'm sorry! I-Ishould've known!!!"

Ritsu wailed, pulling a pillow up to cover his face.

"WE MUST GO AND RESCUE THEM FROM THE EVIL FORCES!", Shigure shouted, holding his fist up in the air.

"Gureeee, you always know what to do!", Ayame hugged his friend.

"THE ZODIAC JUSTICE FORE UNITE!!", Shigure gave a thumbs up to Ayame.

"Kill me. Now"

"Why didn't I suggest that? I-I'm sorry for not coming up with something like that!"

"I'm still mad about the whole cow tipping thingy!"

"Are you okay Haru?"

"Aww Rin, what about me?My arm still hurts from him falling on me!"

"I'll go as long as that damn rat isn't coming!"

"Kyooooo, not you too! You shouldn't use bad worlds like Akito!"

And with that, they marched out of the room.

Except for Yuki, everybody had forgotten about him.

Poor, poor Yuki.

"Dogtoy, testing, testing, 1 2 3. This is snakewithfasion, do you read me, over?"

"Snakewithfashion, I can hear you. Over"

"You two are complete idiots! We are right next to each other! And what's with the walk-e-talkies and code names, aren't you two in college?!"

"Aw, no use of getting angry Akito, we are just having some funnnn."

"Except usually our fun is too old your you. Hehe."

"AGG!"

On the other side of the estate....

"Pigwoman, this is the cow. What's your location? Over."

"Why is my name pigwoman?! You're being a meanie!"

"Don't worry Kagura, I'll beat him up for you!", Kyo said besides her.

(It's a shame Kyo won't act like that towards her in the future....)  
Back in the main house....

"Dogtoy, I see something white and nearly transparent! Over."

"Shigure, why is your codename dogtoy?", Akito asked.

Shigure just smirked.

Unfortunatley for her she was stuck with these two idiots.

"Oh...nervermind. It's a sheet. Over."

"Akito, Ayame, we must sneak our way across the hall...in a ninja-like way!"

Shigure rolled across the floor but ended up banging his head into the wall.

"For the thousandth time tonight, you are an idiot."

"Are you okay?!? Over."

"I have not suffered from a concussion. Over."

Akito: facepalm.

In the kitchen...

"Hatori, what do you think the others are behaving themselves?", Kureno asked, opening a bag of popcorn.

"Probably not", Hatori simply replied.

On the roof...

"Ritsu, would you like some candy?", Momiji pulled out a bag of candy from his pockets.

"Oh...thank you", Ritsu took a piece of chocolate.

"Oh look, it's Kagura!", said Momiji as a young brown-haired girl was running across the grass, chasing Hatsuharu with a tree branch.

"I AM NOT A FAT PIG!!!", she screamed.

"Do you think we should stop her?", Ritsu asked.

"Uh...how?", Momiji looked down to see Kagura toppled Haru to the ground and began repeatedly stabbing him the the stick.

Back to the main house....

"Shhh....Aaya, did you hear that?", Shigure put his ear to a door, "It's sounds like Hatori."

"What about Kureno?!", Akito urgently asked.

Shigure frowned, "Oh yeah...him too."

All of the sudden the door swung open, causing Shigure to go flying across the room with a nosebleed.

"Oh no, the ghosts have attacked us!", Ayame wailed.

"What the hell?", Hatori and Kureno looked down at the bleeding Shigure, the anxious Ayame, and the aggravated Akito.

"Oh Haa-san! You're alive!!!", Ayame lept up and hugged him.

"Please get off of me."

Kureno raised an eyebrow.  
"The others thought you were taken away by ghosts....apparently they thought I was serious when I said they were real..." Akito grumbled.

"Akito, do you have any idea how we are going to find them now? The sugar has probably kicked in, which means they're probably running all around the estate screaming they're heads off", Hatori sighed, imagining a extra-hyper Momiji running from an extra-annoyed Kyo.

"Oh....heh. Do you seriously think we would let seven years olds run around with no means of communication? How horrible you think of me!", Shigure whined.

"Come on. We need to go find them."

So they went on the 'Let's go find the 6 hyper kids Journey'.

They arrived in a very weird scene.

Haru had scratches all over his face, which was evidently due to Kagura, who still had a the tree branch in her hand.

Rin looked as if she had rolled in the mud and had gotten her princess costume (yes, _princess costume_. Rin never seemed like a very tom boyish kid to me) all dirty. Kyo stood there with a satisfied look on his face.

Momiji was hopping around them all.

Ritsu looked very sorry, due to the fact that he was the eldest of the group and was responsible for them all.

"Come on, we're all going back inside", Hatori ordered.

He didn't know Halloween could be this exhausting.

**Eh. I hope you liked it, if not...too bad for you. So now I am off to watching Lost! **


	4. Chapter 4: Ren Comes For A Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, why would I be publishing this on a fanfiction site?**

**Note: I was scrolling through some Furuba fics earlier and I saw another Halloween one and I just wanted to get this clear: I did not take the idea, this came to me while I was in the shower....forget that I told you I think about Fruits Basket while I'm in the shower....yeah.....awkward.**

**Some spoilers. **

**Anyway, on to Chapter 4!**

It was nearly midnight.

Haru and Rin had both passed out as soon as they reached their sleeping bags (**They're all sleeping in one room together**).

However, Momiji was just as hyper as always.

So now we reach to the point....

Momiji was running around with a spoon.

Hatori and Kureno where trying trying to get him to calm down.

Kyo was chasing him with threats.

Akito was swearing at the top of her lungs to make everything worse.

And Kagura and Ritsu were ignoring the scene, talking about each others costumes, which they were still in.

Ayame and Shigure were doing what they always do: flirting and annoying the hell out of everyone.

Yuki was too scared with Akito in the room to sleep so he was just hiding under his sleeping bag.

Hatori eventually grabbed Momiji by the collar and slammed him into the wooden floor.

"Hatori, you had just saved me from suicide", Akito came up to both of them, hands covering Momiji's mouth.

"Akiiiiiitoooooo, why do you have to be such a meaniiieeeeee", Momiji had managed to remove her hands.

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?", she scoffed.

"Meanie Akito, meanie Akito, meanie Akito, meanie Akito, meanie Akito, meaning Akito...", Momiji went on and on with his little song.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**You get the point.**

5 minutes later Momiji was fast asleep.

"Haaaari, did you really have to give him sleeping pills?", Shigure asked.

Akito let out an evil laugh before shouting, "Of _course_ he had to! I was about to kill everyone in the room!"

"........"

A loud knock hit the door.

"Oh great, who is that _now_?", Akito grumbled.

Shigure walked to open the door, revealing a smirking Ren Sohma.

**Note: If you do not know who Ren is, then why are you reading this when I said there would be spoilers?**

"YOU!", Akito screamed.

"Oh my dear _son_," Ren said, emphasizing the word son, "I, you're ever-so loving mother, heard all of you were having a fun little sleepover. And I thought, _I can't let all these immature kids be alone! _So I came up with the ever-so GLORIOUS idea to chaperon!"

Everyone just stared at her.

She strode over to Akito, stopping right in front of her.

"_Akito_, you can't be a _clown_ for Halloween! Take that mask off at once!"

Shigure burst out laughing.

Akito sucked in a breath and rushed over to a mirror, then seeing that she looked normal, she smashed the mirror into pieces.

Ren joined in with Shinguard's laughter.

Ritsu and Kagura turned to face Akito, who just realized Ren was in the room with them.

"GET-OUT-OF-HERE-NOW!", Akito threw a broken piece of glass in her direction.

It's a shame that Akito has horrible aim and the glass hit Shigure.

"Owwww, Akkiiiii!", Shigure whined, clutching his arm where the cut was bleeding, "Oh, Hatooooriiii! I have a wound, come look at it for me!"

Shigure gave him big puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Haa-riiiiiiiiii"

"No."

"I'm getting blood all over the floor!"

"That will be a great decorate item considering it's Halloween"

"Please come help me stop the blood!"

"Let's see....no."

"OH, THE PAIN! THE AGONY! I FEEL FAINT!"

"That's wonderful."

"Catch me!"

"No."

Shigure dramatically fell into Ayame's arms.

"Aaya, you caught me! How shall I ever repay you?"

"I have an idea...", Ayame winked, leaning towards him.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ALSO!", Akito began to shove them towards the door.

"Akki, you don't want to leave us two alone, do you?", Shigure smirked.

Akito stopped, as if thinking about this for a moment.

"Plus, I'm still bleeding", Akito went back to attempting to get them out of the room.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST NOW REALIZED THAT YOU ARE BLEEDING! OH PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

**Ritsu didn't just now realize, the author just now remembered Ristu. Poor Ritsu...always left out.**

**And Kagura too, but the author doesn't care about Kagura so much.**

Ritsu threw his arms about and began having spazz attacks.

"Ritsu, please stop freaking out!", Kagura began to run after him.

Meanwhile Ren was plotting in the corner.

"Yuki, you poor child! Everyone was caught up in their fun and had totally forgotten about you! How awful they are! How could my darling Akito be so mean? It's okay Yuki, I will always love you! Come here!"

Ren pulled Yuki into a hug, causing him to transform.

"GAH! Get away from my juunishi!", Akito ran after Ren but tripped on someone.

"AGGG!"

Akito stood back up and looked at the sleeping Haru.

"Stupid cow", she muttered, "I feel the need to eat a hamburger. Muahahaha!"

Akito went back to chasing Ren, who was carrying the tiny mouse in her arms.

Kureno then started to chase after Akito, who was chasing after her mother.

Shigure wanted to be the one to calm Akito, so he chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who was chasing after Ren.

Ayame, knowing Shigure would get hurt, chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Hatori, seeing how stupid they were being, chased after Ayame, who chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Ritsu thought it was a good idea to follow Hatori, who chased after Ayame, who chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Kagura followed Ritsu, who chased after Hatori, who chased after Ayame, who chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Haru, just waking up after Akito fell on him, didn't know what to do so he chased after Kagura, who chased after Ritsu, who chased after Hatori, who chased after Ayame, who chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Rin, who had woken up besides Haru began to chase after him, who chased after Kagura, who chased after Ritsu, who chased after Hatori, who chased after Ayame, who chased after Shigure, who chased after Kureno, who chased after Akito, who chased after Ren.

Momiji was still out thanks to the sleeping pills.

So everyone was running around the room in circles...like a bunch of animals.

**Get it? Hehe...animals...hehehe...my lame jokes.**

Ren stopped, causing Yuki to fly out of her arms. Akito fell onto Ren in pure disgust. Kureno fell on Akito, which Shigure didn't waste any time to shove off of her. Ayame fell on Shigure. No comment. Hatori purposely fell at an angle, so he landed on a pillow. Ritsu fell on Hatori's ankles, and Kagura made it worse by shoving Ritsu forward. Haru shoved Kagura on the floor, and Rin toppled after with Haru.

Momiji lay silently on the floor...on the other side of the room.

POOF!

Yuki transformed.

"AGGG! MY EYES! YOU HAVE DEFILED MY EYES!", Akito shouted, pointing at her mother.

"How is this _my_ fault?", Ren asked innocently.

"YOU! HUGGED! HIM! THEN HE WENT POOF!"

Dumb moment.

"And...how is this still my fault?"

Akito screamed.

"Um....can I please have my clothes?", a small voice asked.

"TAKE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES! PLEASE!", Akito threw the clothes at Yuki.

Ayame and Shigure burst into fits of giggles.

"I'm too young to see a naked boy!", Kagura covered her eyes and hid under a blanket.

Rin did the same.

Yuki quickly got dressed.

"I've had my fun....so goodnight my lovely children!"

Ren left the room, but not before tripping Akito.

"Damn her."

** That's my chapter for the day. Inspired by Akito's insane mother. And the Office episode I am currently watching....just kidding, The Office has nothing to do with this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hamburger Pringles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...I already told you that.**

**Note: Akito eats Hamburger. But does not eat Chicken. **

**Chapter 5**

"Fee. Fi. Fo. Fummm...I smell the blood of...of....of...um...I can't remember", Haru shrugged his shoulders and went back to just sitting with Rin and Kagura.

"Well _I _smell the blood of Shigure Sohma", Rin noted, looking over at the smiling teenager.

"It's not my fault Ha'ri wouldn't treat my awful wound!", Shigure whined, holding up his bloody arm, which happened to be covered with some flimsy gauge.

"I'm going to blame you anyway....", Rin teased.

"Such a meanie...tsk tsk", Shigure shook his finger, "no princess should be that rude!"

Rin frowned.

"I'M SORRY RIN IS BEING SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN! I SHALL BE THE BETTER PERSON AND HELP HIS CUT!", Ritsu ran over to Shigure and started banging Shigure's arm around.

"Ow, ow, ow _ow_! That's not helping Ritsu!", he shouted.

"I'M SO SORRY! KYO TOLD ME IT HELPS WOUNDS! HOW SHALL I EVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF AFTER THIS?"

"Uh..."

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF!"

"Ritsu...?"

"KILL ME! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"

"I would be happy to oblige!", Akito interrupted joyfully.

"Akito, don't." Kureno stopped her.

Ritsu started running around the room crying....again. For the hundredth time that night.

"Why don't we do something more calming?", Hatori suggest thinking, _We have to many mental people in our family. Why are Kureno and I the only ones with sense in our minds?_

"The best idea I've heard all night...", Kureno agreed.

Ritsu stopped wailing and sat down quietly next to Yuki.

"Like what?", Kyo asked leaning towards the others.

"I don't know...how about a nice, _innocent_", Hatori glanced over at Ayame and Shigure for a breif moment before finishing, "quite, little game."

"Oooh 're good at those, huh, Aaya?" Shigure joked, winking.

"Yes, we're the best!", Ayame played along.

"No. None of _your_ games!", Akito screeched.

"We should play dress up!" Kagura suggested, clapping her hands together.

"We're already in costumes..." Kyo grumbled.

"No need to fear my little lost kitten! I shall come up with the best outfits in the worlds for my beloved cousins!", Ayame burst in.

"No. _Hell_ no!" Akito nearly shouted.

"Another naughty word...", Ritsu wept quietly.

Kureno let out a sigh.

"Okay then....how about we play...the quiet game?" Hatori tried this even though he knew it would fail.

"YES! On the count of 3 everyone shut up!" Akito help up her fingers, "One...two....three!"

The room was silent for 3 seconds before.....

"Tee heeh heeeh heee heehee heeeh heee he eeeh heee heee hee ehee heee he eehehehe heeee!"

Ayame and Shigure giggled.

"Ugh, they didn't even last two seconds!", Akito complained.

"Ow! My eye! You stupid cow!", Kyo yelled, clutching at the eye Haru had just elbowed.

"Opps....."

"Oops isn't an apology!"

"I'M SORRY! HOW ABOUT THAT KYO? I'LL APOLOGIZE FOR HARU! HE'S SUCH A MEAN COW!"

"Hey!", Haru shouted at Ritsu.

"I'M SORRY HARU! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING SUCH A MEAN COMMENT TO SUPPORT KYO!"

"AG! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!", Hatori was on the edge, "The quiet game didn't work....how about hide and seek...oh wait, no! Forget I said that! How about we do something else? Maybe a game wasn't the best idea....."

"I'm hungry...", Kagura whined.

"Me too!", Rin, Haru, Kyo, and Ritsu added.

"Well, I'm STARVING! I feel faint! Catch me Gure!", Ayame gasped and fell into Shigure's arms.

"Hatori and I already brought some food...remember the little scene of 'The Ghost Attack?'", Kureno grabbed some chips and soda from under his pillow.

And of course....the words someone always has to say at every sleepover....

"I can't eat that!", Ayame screamed in horror.

"Don't worry, they're _non_-fat!", Akito sneered.

Ayame screamed again, "I'm not fat! Oh god! Help me!"

"Eat. The. Damn. Chips. Or. Starve.", Akito ordered, shoving a bag of Cheetos in Ayame's face.

"AHHH! CHEESE! IT WILL RUIN MY PERFECT FIGURE!"

"Okay then, I will sure enjoy watching you starve to death" Akito smiled.

Ayame shrieked and hid in the corner.

"No! Aaya! Don't die!", Shigure rushed over to him.

Kyo and Kagura were already sharing a bag of popcorn while Haru and Rin ate some pringles.

"These pringles taste funny....", Rin complained.

"That's because they're flavored Hamburger pringles...hehe", Akito taunted.

Haru screamed -so much screaming in one night- and threw the jar of pringles across the room.

"MUAHAHAHAAH!"

**Short chapter because I am really starving. Anyways....hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tickle Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else in this story except for the story. And the word muyah, I won that.**

**Note: This has been a very long night, but usually Halloween is a very long night. I'm not sure how long I'll keep writing this story...but I have nothing else to do so it depends on my boredom. I'm watching a tv program and this guy is painting, so I'm laughing because he's painting a rooster..KURENO! **

**Chapter 6**

20 minutes later....after Haru had spent those 20 minutes brushing his teeth and using mouthwash, everyone was just sitting around talking and eating.

So it was about 1:14 in the morning.

Momiji was still passed out still, Kyo had pushed him away from everyone else and next to Yuki (who seems to be left out of the story).

"Hey, I have a question, why hasn't anyone checked up on us? Like an adult? We could be dead for all anyone knows!", Rin asked.

"Re-I mean, that _woman_, "Shigure changed his words after receiving a death glared form Akito, "checked on us."

"No she didn't! She came to ruin my evening and possibly kill me!" Akito argued.

"No one had came to see if we were alive because Aya, Shigure, and I are the two idiots and one responsible teenagers who are watching you, with the help of Kureno," Hatori noted.

"Oh no! I feel my life being sucked of me! HELP!", Kyo grabbed his throat and fell on the floor with a small thud.

"Haha!" Akito laughed.

"No! Kyo!", Kagura tugged at his shirt.

Kyo sat up and asked if there was sushi.

"Sssh, did you hear that?" Shigure put a finger to his lips and glanced around.

"No, I did not hear about the dumb prank you are playing", Akito grumbled.

"I'm being serious, Akki! I heard a noise!"

"Shut up, I didn't hear it and neither did you."

"Yes I did. It was the sound of the......TICKLE MONSTER!"

Shigure pranced on Akito and began to tickle her.

"Ahh! Stop it, ahahaha, no seriosl-ahahaha, stop it or, hahahaaha!" Akito laughed in between her threats.

"Oh look, Akito's laughing and it's not because he did something evil!", Kagura teased.

"Ag! you, hahaaha, stupid, hahaahahaha, boar!" Shigure continued to tickle Akito.

Hatori sighed, "Shigure, get off Akito before he decides to kill you..."

"Hmph. You're ruining my fun...", Shigure stopped tickling Akito and let her scramlbe back up.

"Are you flirting with her?", Aya whispered into Shigure's ear.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Shigure shouted and got weird looks from everyone around the room.

"Uh....it's getting late. Why don't we go change and get ready for bed?" Hatori asked.

"But I'm not tired!", Kagura whined.

"Then don't go to sleep, but you can't wear your costume all night!", Hatori ordered.

Kagura mumbled something unintelligible and stormed of to the bathroom with Rin.

"You also", Haru, Ritsu, and Kyo went into the other bathroom.

Hatori turned to Ayame, Shigure, Kureno, and Akito.

Ayame, Shigure, and Kureno followed the others.

"I'm not wearing pajamas in front of _them_ perverts", Akito scoffed.

"Just change."

Akito frowned and walked away.

Kagura danced into the room in pink frilly pajamas, followed by Rin in black pj's with horses on them.

Ritsu had bright orange pj's with happy smiling moneys on them. Haru had cow patterns on his. Kyo wore camouflage ones.

Kureno just wore dark red silk pajamas.

Shigure followed Kureno is some striped boxers and a casual t-shirt with some writing group's name on it.

And of course....Ayame's were designed especially to his style, made by himself.

"Where's Akito?", Hatori asked, who just decided to be the one not to change, _I'm the one who will be staying up all night watching the younger ones anyway._

"I'm coming!" Akito slumped into the room in a black t-shirt and some black silk shorts with white flower patterns.

"Why is he wearing girl jamies?" Ritsu asked.

"I CAN WEAR WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ritsu shrank back next to Kagura.

"Haha, you look like a girl!" Kyo taunted, pointing at Akito.

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!"

Kyo continued to laugh but stopped talking.

Akito went to sit down next to Kureno.

"I'm going to change Momiji into his sleepwear, please don't do anything destructive while I'm gone", Hatori picked Momiji and carried him out of the room.

Hatori walked into the room, with Momiji following in a full bunny outfit (he had woken up because Hatori accidentally dropped him on the floor when he heard a loud scream).

"What the hell?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Akito was stuffing a pillow in Rin's face.

"Akito!" Hatori rushed over to the two fighting girls.

He pulled Akito off of Rin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", he shouted.

"Well....it all started when........"

***Flashback beings***

Rin snicked, "you do look like a girl"

"Shut up, and you look like a little child slut!"

"Akito's still using bad language!", Kagura added.

"hehehe...child slut", Shigure and Ayame chuckled.

"I'm going to hide in the corner..." Ritsu walked away from everyone.

"What's a slut?" Rin asked.

"Idiot."

"Akito, tell me!"

Shigure thought it was time to butt in, "Well Rin, it's a type of girl, or sometimes a guy, who-"

Kureno shoved a pillow in Shigure's face.

"Never mind. Ask me when you know what sex is." Shigure told her.

"What's sex?"

"It's when a guy and a girl-"

"AAAAGGG!"

Akito took a pillow and threw it at Shigure.

"He was answering my question!" Rin frowned.

Akito took another pillow and hit her with it.

***End of flashback***

Hatori sighed and helped Rin up.

**I'm having trouble writing so early in the morning .**

**It seems like the tv is also not helping, every show I watch is talking about Roosters!**

**Maybe the next chapter will focus on Kureno more...I like Kureno.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chicken Little

**Disclaimer: for the seventh time...I do not own Fruits Basket! Stop depressing meh!**

**Note: I just realized I made a HUGE mistake! Okay, Correction: Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are nineteen. Kureno is eighteen. Akito is eleven. Ritsu is thirteen. Yuki and Kyo are eight. Haru, Kagura (I'm not sure how old she actually is in the manga), and Momiji are seven. Rin is nine. Kisa and Hiro are four. **

**I just realized when I wrote their ages in the first chapter I completely screwed them up! I'm sorry!**

**And I just can't help but put little akito/shigure moments in the story, they're my favorite furuba couple...so ignore it if you hate them.**

**And another thing....Momiji goes to live with Hatori when his mom's memory is erased. So, Momiji already lives with Hatori then....so know that I have sorted that out....proceed to the story.**

**Chapter 7**

Momiji bounced to his pile of blankets with Kagura next to him.

"Okay, so I hope everyone understands that we are going to settle down and watch a movie", Hatori said calmly, "I know that everyone here has different tastes in movies, but we will all have to compromise."

"We have five movies to choose from", Kureno added, "We have a documentary on Fish, The Hannah Montana Movie, Friday The 13th, Harry Potter, and Chicken Little".

"Friday The 13th is out since there are little kids here," Hatori noted, "So we have to vote for the other four".

"I vote for Hannah Montana!" Kagura raised her hand, followed by Momiji's hand.

"Why don't we have a romance movie?" Ayame scoffed, with Shigure adding, "the others don't have enough flavor to them!"

Hatori glared at them.

"I'm up for Harry Potter", Haru and Rin said.

"I guess that's the only one that has action..." Kyo agreed.

"I would like to learn about fish....", Ritsu timidly said.

"That's stupid!", Kyo shouted.

"I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!"

"Who want's to learn about fish? Especially from a movie? If you want to learn about fish go ask Hatori!"

"Excuse me?", Hatori interrupted angrily. The whole sea horse thing really bothered him.

"I'm sure Kureno would _love_ Chicken Little", Akito smiled.

"Yes...because we all know how important Kureno is....", Shigure mumbled to himself.

"CHICKEN LITTLE IT IS!" Hatori shouted, "I GIVE UP! WE ARE NOT LETTING BRATTY KIDS DECIDE ON WHAT TO WATCH WITHOUT ARGUING! THIS IS THE ONLY APPROPRIATE MOVIE FOR ALL AGES SO EITHER SUCK IT UP OR SHUT YOUR EYES AND GO TO SLEEP! GOD YOU ARE ALL NOISY! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE?"

"I'm sorry...", Ritsu apologized.

"Ooooh, Ha'ri is a little angry, isn't he?", Ayame teased.

"YOU SHUT UP ALSO!"

Ayame shut up.

"Thank you Hatori", Akito said.

He sighed and went to go put the movie in the dvd player.

Ritsu sat down next to Kagura, Kyo, and Momiji.

Kureno went to take his place next to Akito.

Shigure sat on the other side of Akito, with Ayame on his left.

Hatori took Yuki by the hand and went to go sit next to Kureno.

The movie started, showing a little chicken with a head too big for his body.

"Why is his dad so big, but he's so tiny?", Haru asked.

"Maybe it's because his dad uses steriods....", Shigure answered with a smirk.

"Kyoooo, those bullies animals are scary...", Kagura whispered, clutching to Kyo's shirt.

"Why are they learning sheep? where's Hiro to translate for us?", Rin joked.

"Baaaa baaaa baaaaaaaaaaaa! Baaaa! Baaa!", Shigure spoke.

"Gure, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Hiro....Baaaa baaa Baaaa!"

Ayame giggled.

"Why can't you two act like normal nineteen year olds?", Hatori asked, annoyed.

"I am acting normal!", Shigure scoffed, "watch this..."

Shigure pulled Akito into his arms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?", she asked.

"I shall protect you from the evil clutches of the aliens!"

"I don't need to be protected!", she pushed him away.

"Aliens? What aliens?", Momiji worried.

Hatori groaned, "Ugh...they don't come into the movie later"

"Thanks a lot! You just ruined the movie for all of us!", Rin complained.

"Can you all stop talking? I'm trying to watch the movie....", Kureno leaned back on his pillow.

"I think it's funny that the chicken is the stupid one!", she taunted.

Kureno ignored her.

Momiji was the first one to fall asleep, soon followed by Haru and Rin.

"Yuki, are you tired?", Hatori looked down at Yuki, who had been leaning on him for the past few minutes.

Yuki shook his head, still scared that Akito would do something horrible to him while he was asleep.

Hatori glanced at the clock, 2:28 am.

He yawned quietly.

But not quiet enough.

"Ha'ri are you tired?"

"No, Ayame"

"You can come cuddle with Shigure and me!"

"Never in my life."

"Awwwwww"

"Please stop whining."

Ritsu sat up and looked at the rest of them.

"Oh Ritsu, you're still awake?", Kureno questioned.

"I'm sorry! Did you want be to be sleeping? I can fall asleep right now if you would like!"

Kyo mumbled, "sssshhh, i was almost sleeping!"

"I'm sorry Kyo! I'll stay silent!"

"Ugh...."

Kyo rolled over and shoved a pillow over his head.

The door opened quietly.

"C-can I come in?"

Hatori looked back to see Kisa standing in the doorway.

"Come on..."

Kisa walked over and climbed into Hatori's lap.

"Not _another_ little whiny kid!", Akito complained.

Soon Kisa fell asleep next to Yuki.

Hatori yawned again.

"Ha'ri, you should get some sleep if you're tired...", Shigure suggested.

"No thank you. I'm letting letting you by yourselves again"

"You really need some sleep!"

"So do you..."

"I'm not the tired one."

"Shigure!"

Hatori leaned back just to rest his eyes.

"You stupid dog!"

Hatori opened his eyes to see Shigure wrapping his arms around Akito.

"hmph....Shigure....leave.... Akito..... alone....", Hatori nearly whispered, turning over to face away from them.

"Hehehe", Shigure laughed.

"I give up. You are so annoying!"

"Now, be a good girl and say thank you Shigure, you're the best guy in the entire world."

"Hell no."

"Pleeeeaaaaseeeee"

"I said I give up with your stupid crap, I'm not going to compliment you too!"

Shigure smiled.

Hatori pulled the pillow back over his head and fell asleep again.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Hatori groaned, shutting his eyes tighter.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

A finger jabbed him in the head.

"Give me...five more minutes...I'm tired", he grunted.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"What is it?", he whisper fiercely.

He looked up to see a scared looking Yuki.

"Oh...it's you...I thought it would be Ayame or Shigure..."

Yuki blinked.

"Why did you wake me up?"

Yuki blinked again.

Hatori sat up and looked around the room.

The credits were rolling on the screen, so he had to have slept nearly an hour.

Haru, Rin, and Momiji were scrawled out on one side of the room.

Apparently they move a lot in their sleep.

Kyo was on top of his sleeping bag, with a manga over his face.

Kagura was next, a small snore came from her. Probably because she was a boar.

Kureno had a blanket pulled over him, so nobody would bother him while he was asleep.

Kisa lived next to Yuki, holding a stuff animal Lamb in her hands.

Ritsu had an arm over his eyes, he probably couldn't sleep easily with the light from the tv.

Ayame was sleeping also, with the peaceful look on his face...for once in his life he wasn't talking.

Shigure was next to him, with Akito clutching tightly to him.

He was surprised to find that everyone was asleep but Yuki and him.

"Yuki, have you not fallen asleep yet?"

Yuki shook his head.

Hatori sighed and lied back down.

"You should go to sleep...."

Yuki shook his head again.

"Please....Akito's asleep, he won't hurt you...."

Yuki lied down and pulled a blanket over him.

"There....now you can sleep...."

And with that Yuki fell into slumber.

**I'm probably only going to have one or two more chapters....**

**You can only write so many chapters for just one night.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up Time

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket...I have not been sucessfull in my time machine building :l**

**Note: Screw the ages. I keep messing them up. Let's just say they're all the ages they were in Yuki's story in Volume 15.**

**There. That makes everything much more easier. sorry if I got you confused. I feel like I have been focusing this story on Hatori more when I didn't even intend to. Oh well, everyone loves Hatori.**

**Chapter 8**

"Wakey, wakey!"

Hatori felt a tugg on his sleeve.

He grumbled and turned over in his sleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Mmmm, I don't wanna go on the ferris wheel...."

"What?"

Hatori continued to feel someone tugging on his sleeve.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Momiji peered at him, fully awake.

"Silly Hatori, your hair is really messy!"

Hatori groaned and stretched his arms, "What time is it?"

"SEVEN FIFTEEN! I'VE BEEN UP FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS! I SAW THE SUN RISE!"

Hatori felt Yuki and Kisa shift besides him.

"You've been up this whole time by yourself?"

"Most of the time! Hiro got up about twenty minutes ago and came running and crying in here because Kisa wasn't with him!"

"Momiji....do you have to talk so loud?"

"Oh...I'm talking loud?"

Hatori sighed.

"Eh...what time is it?", Kureno yawned.

"Seven nineteen!", Momiji cheered.

"Ugh, you stupid bunny woke me up!", Kyo sat up and threw his pillow at Momiji.

"KYO! YOU'RE UP! GOOD MORNING KYO!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"My, aren't we a loud bunch this morning?", Ayame cheerfully said, combing his fingers through his hair.

"GOOD MORNING AYAME!", Momiji sang and pranced around the room, "WAKEY WAKEY EVERYONE! THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING AND THE SUN IS SHINING! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

Momiji pulled Rin, Haru, and Kagura's blankets off of them.

"AG!", Rin pulled her pillow over her head.

Haru let out a small snore.

"Oh? Did I sleep late? I'm sorry if I did!", Ritsu jumped out of his sleeping bag, nearly knocking Kagura over.

"Kiisssaaaa", Hiro ran over to hug her.

"Why. did. you. get. me. up. so. damn. early.", Akito mumbled quietly, taking Shigure's blanket from him and wrapping it around her.

"Damn early", Hiro giggled.

"Oh great, look what you and your dirty mouth taught him!", Kagura complained.

"Damn damn damn damn damn...", Hiro and Kisa began having giggle fits.

"Don't I catch you two saying that word ever again!", Hatori ordered, trying to get those two to stop.

"SHIGUUUUUUUUUREEEEEE! WAKE UP!", Momiji bounced over to where Shigure was sleeping and dragged him by the legs.

"No........I was having a wonderful dream...........", Shigure groaned and tried to kick Momiji out of the way.

Momiji let go of him and skipped around the room.

"So...energetic...so...early...", Akito grabbed Shigure's pillow from under his head and put it over her ears.

"Gimme....", still half-sleep, Shigure tried to search for his missing pillow.

Hatori scrambled up and yawned.

"Breakfast time?", Kisa asked, grabbing onto his ankle.

"Yeah, you're all probably hungry...", he picked Kisa up.

"Foooood. foooood. We are going to eat some fooood. Yummmmy....yummy....food!", Momiji sang, following him into the kitchen.

Kureno grabbed Hiro and was followed by the other kids.

"Shigure, get up you sleepyhead!", Akito hit him in the head with his pillow.

He mumbled something she didn't hear.

"Gure!", Ayame stood up, "You're going to miss the best meal of the day if you don't wake up!"

"Aya....eh....five more minutes...", Shigure rolled over.

Ayame and Ritsu went into the kitchen.

"Oh well, how shall I ever get you up?", Akito asked perplexed.

She grabbed him by the feet and drug him along to the kitchen.

**That was an extremely short chapter...but I'll probably write later tonight.**

**I'm too distracted to write now. **


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Note: I always eat cereal for breakfast...so that's what they're eating.**

**Chapter 9**

"Ritsu...I need you to eat"

Kureno shoved the bowl closer to Ritsu.

"I-I can't...", Ritsu looked down at the monkey-shaped marshmallow cereal in front of him.

"Ritsu, eat."

Ritsu shook his head frantically, "I'm sorry Kureno but I can't eat these monkeys! I have already sinned so much I have no right to commit another one!"

"Ritsu. They. Are. Not. Real. Monkeys."

"Yes, but they _look_ real!"

Kureno sighed.

"JUST EAT THE DAMN CEREAL!", Akito leaned over and shoved the bowl into Ritsu's face.

"Akito, please don't terrorize him. I don't want to force the food down his throat", Kureno pulled her back down.

"I don't see what the big deal is...", Kyo grabbed his bowl and practically drank his cereal.

"GAH! YOU HORRIBLE SINNER!", Ritsu shouted.

"What did you just call me?

"Nothing...I'm sorry....please forgive me....", Ritsu hid under the table.

Kureno sighed and began to clean up the spilt milk.

"Can I please have some more cereal?", Yuki timidly asked, holding up his bowl for Hatori.

"Yes you may", Hatori poured some cereal into the bowl.

"You shouldn't do that Hatori, he might grow up as a spoiled rotten child.", Akito commented.

Yuki shrank back behind Hatori.

"I had this horrid dream last night!", Ayame attempted to start a conversation.

"What was it about Aaya?", Shigure asked, still half asleep and still lying on the floor.

"It was a cold day and I had forgotten my coat, so I went back to my house to get it. However, when I tried to open the door it was locked! I had to stand their in the cold. Then I transformed and Gure wasn't there to warm me up!"

"Wasn't that yesterday on the way here...?", Hatori asked.

"Oh....I guess that wasn't a dream then...."

CLANG

Everyone looked to see Haru's bowl dropped on the floor.

"YOU STUPID SHEEP! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!", Haru yelled at the top of his lungs.

A confused looking Hiro sat on the floor besides him.

"Uh oh....", Hatori mumbled.

"WHY WERE YOU BEING SO CARELESS? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Hiro began to cry.

"Haru....he's too young to understand...", Hatori went over to and rocked Hiro in his arms.

"TOO YOUNG? THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!"

"SHUT UP OX, YOU ARE RUINING THE MOMENT!", Akito argued back.

"WANNA MAKE ME?"

"I AM YOUR _GOD_, HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"A WORTHLESS ONE AS A MATTER OF FACT!"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"I SAID, A WORTHLESS ONE AS A MATTER OF FACT!"

Akito grabbed Haru by his hair and slammed him across the table.

"Oh dear...", Shigure was now fully awake.

Haru struggled out of Akito's grasp and punched her in the stomach.

"Okay, cut that out!"

Shigure ran over and threw Akito over his shoulder.

"Once again, what the hell are you doing?", she screamed.

"My dear Akki, I really don't want to be the one who has to clean up the blood on the floor if I let you keep fighting"

Akito pouted.

"Our family is crazy. We're all a bunch of wackos who are going to end up in a mental hostpital!", Kagura said.

"All of you are. I'm not", Rin added.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you...", Kyo teased.

"Shut up. You're just the stupid cat no one wants around...", she jabbed a finger at him.

"Rin...don't be so mean...", Haru told her.

"Me? Who was the one who just told Akito he was worthless?"

"Oh yeah...."

Rin fumed silently.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout....down came the rain and washed the spider out...", Ritsu sang to himself and started playing with a loose string on his dress.

"AHHH! THERE'S A BUG IN MY CEREAL!", Momiji shouted and flung his bowl across the room, allowing the bowl to land in Shigure's lap and milk spill all over him.

"_Shit_", Shigure looked around for a napkin.

"Naughty word!", Kagura scolded.

"I'm hungry....", Ritsu told himself.

"That's because you wouldn't eat your cereal...", Kureno clicked his tongue.

"Fine. I'll make something else."

Ritsu stood up and made his way into the pantry and grabbed some pancake mix.

"Uh...are you sure you can handle making that Ritsu?", Ayame asked, half teasing.

"Hmm? Oh...I think so....", Ritsu grabbed poured the mix into a bowl and then onto a frying pan.

"Oops....", The mix spilt all over the floor.

"Ugh, now I have to clean that up!", Shigure complained.

"I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you? I'll clean it up right now! As a punishment for my sins!", Ritsu frantically grabbed a towel and wiped up the mix.

Hatori sighed.

"Make me some pancakes too", Akito ordered, "my cereal is too soggy."

"Soggy soggy soggy", Kisa sang.

Momiji joined in the singing.

"Soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy soggy...", on and on and on and on.

"Shut up!", Kyo threw a box of cereal at them.

"Waaahhh!", Kisa started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh _great_!", Hatori went of to Kisa and set Hiro down and picked her up.

Once the pancakes were down Ritsu and Akito sat back down with everyone else.

"Kureno, cut my pancakes for me!", she ordered.

Kureno took a knife and cut them into tiny pieces, letting something gooey oose out of it.

"EEWW! Ritsu, you are the worst cook in the world! You didn't even cook them long enough!"

"I'm sorry...."

Akito grabbed the other uncut pancake and threw it at his face.

"NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM!", Momiji let his face fall into his new bowl cereal.

"What are you doing...?", Rin dared to ask.

"I'm getting closer to the cereal. Letting it get to know me."

"Let it get to know you? It's cereal! You are supposed to be eating it!"

"How can I do something like that? The bug was a punishment for eating the first bowl!"

"See, that's what I was trying to tell you guys!", Ritsu interrupted.

Yuki sighed and starred at the others around him. He really did have a weird family.


	10. Chapter 10: Goblin Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket....so don't bother trying to sue me it would be a total waste of your time. **

**Note: I have come to this decision.....last nite was hallow's eve and this day is Halloween...so it's going to be a two night sleepover....(I actually came up with this decision about 20 seconds ago)....plus, I have to much in my head to write so that's what I came up with. Here's chapter 10....**

**Chapter 10**

"I don't think this fits right...", Haru said.

"That's because those are pants silly!", Momiji giggled.

"Hey! Those are _my_ pants!", Kyo furiously stomped over and grabbed his pants from Haru.

Kyo, Haru, and Momiji were the only ones still in their pj's so they were changing.

"Kyoooooooooooo, nice kitty boxers!", Momiji sang and pointed to the little orange boxers with kittens Kyo wore.

"AGGGG!", Kyo turned red with embarrassment and rushed to put his pants on.

"It's okay Kyo, my boxers have moons and stars on them, see?", Haru turned and showed his boxers to his two cousins.

"Uh.....am I interrupting something?", Hatori had opened the door as Momiji had begun to show his bunny print boxers off.

The three kids stood there dumbly.

"Erm, well hurry up...we're going to the candy store......", Hatori gave them all odd looks and shut the door.

He walked down the hall to go check on the others.

"Hatoriiiiii!"

He turned around to see Akito glaring at him.

"Yes, Akito?"

"I can't find my shoes."

Hatori sighed.

"Where did you see them last?"

"On the roof."

"On the _roof_?"

"I just said that!"

"Yes...well, why were they on the roof?"

"Because I was trying to communicate with the goblins of course!"

"The _goblins_?"

"Good grief! Do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"Akito, there are no such things as goblins."

"Yes there are!"

"Who told you that?"

"Shigure. He told me if I talked to the goblins I would get three wishes."

"Those are genies....."

"That's not what Shigure said."

"Then what _exactly_ did Shigure say?"

"Last night he told me that if I kiss him he would tell me a secret that he wouldn't tell anyone else. So I kissed him. Then he told me that If I became friends with the goblins they would take me to their house and invite me for dinner. Then they would grant me three wishes if I survived the dinner. Then I asked him how I could talk to the goblins."

"You _kissed_ him?"

"That's not the point."

"Your words are processing through my brain...."

"HATORI!"

"Okay, okay...."

"Aren't you going to ask how I could talk to the goblins?"

"Sure....."

"Well, once I asked him he said in order to get the answer I would have to kiss him again, so I did-"

"_Again_?"

Akito glared at him.

"As I was saying.....he then told me that I would have to go up on the roof at exactly 4:20 in the morning and start singing opera loudly."

"You _believed_ him?"

"Not entirely. Now shut up and let me finish my story."

"Sorry."

"So I got dressed and went up on the roof until 4:44 in the morning. Then I decided I must've done something wrong so I went back to the room and then I tripped on you-"

"So that's how I got that bruise...."

"STOP INTERRUPTING! That's my entire story."

Hatori blinked several times.

"Akito, did you try looking on the roof for your shoes?"

"That's a great idea!"

Akito turned around and and ran out of his sight.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six...", Kureno counted the kids as the climbed into the car.

"Isn't this illegal?", Rin asked.

Hatori agreed to be the one driving with Kureno in the passenger's seat, with Kisa in his lap. Rin, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, and Kyo had somehow managed to fit into the backseat, along with Hiro on the floor of the car. Ritsu, Shigure, Ayame, and Akito rode in the very backseat.

"What are we going to do with Yuki?", Kureno asked.

"He will fit in the trunk", Akito smirked.

Ayame and Shigure started laughing.

"Ayame, don't be so mean to _your_ own brother! Shigure, you should know better. Akito, just...", Hatori trailed off and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Fine. _Brother_, how would you like to sit with Shigure, Ritsu, Akito, and me?", Ayame patted the spot next to Akito and him.

Yuki silently went over next to Akito, trying to avoid her gaze.

"So, _brother_, what kind of candy do you want from the store?", Ayame asked.

"Don't tell me you're calling him brother because you forgot his name again....", Shigure sighed.

"Shut up", Ayame snapped.

Hatori started the car and begun the long and tiring journey to the candy store.........


	11. Chapter 11: The Candy Store Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...blah blah blah**

**Note: I've never been to a big candy store, so this is how I imagined one would look like.....it's a two-story candy factory :D**

**Chapter 11**

Shigure pulled a small camera out of his pocket.

"What's that?", Ayame asked as Shigure turned the camera on and began recording.

"I'm making a video of our _wonderful_ family!", Shigure turned and filmed Akito.

"Get that thing out of my face before I kill you", she mumbled and childishly covered the lense with her hand.

"Let me think....no", Shigure moved her hand and did a close-up of her nose.

"AHHHH!"

"Shigure, cut whatever idiotic thing you are doing out!", Hatori commanded.

Shigure grinned evilly.

"Ah, he's a demon!", Akito screeched.

"Gure, stop filming me! I didn't get enough time to fix my hair!", Ayame whined.

All the sudden Ritsu shouted, "ALL RIGHT! IT WAS ME! I STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!"

"Cookies? Where?", Momiji shouted.

"Ah! We are in a freaking car! Use your inside voices!", Kureno said in a teacher-like voice.

"Ritsu....are you wearing a _dress_?", Ayame asked, leaning towards him.

"Eh? You think it's too much? I'm sorry!", Ritsu worried and started biting his nails.

"No, I love the way the hem is trimmed in that wave and how the light yellow blends in with the white! It would look absolutely _perfect_ if you were reading a book under a tree in the spring by the lakeside....", Ayame babbled on.

"Kagura, do you have any more candy from last night?", Kyo asked, trying to ignore everyone else.

"No, we ate it all!", Kagura smiled.

"We're going to the candy store, why do you need candy now?", Rin scoffed.

"I want candy now. I might not want candy in ten minutes", Kyo tried to explain.

Rin rolled her eyes and turned back to Haru.

Momiji was the first one to dash into the candy store, running up and down the aisles of delicious candy.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY ALL FOR ME!", he sang.

"Me too!", Kagura dashed after him.

"Ag, you guys....don't-_no_! Stop running! Momiji, don't you dare- oh god, _not_ the chocolate fountain!", Hatori shouted and ran after the hyper kids.

Momiji had found his way towards the chocolate fountain in the middle of the room.

"HEHEHEHE!", Momiji slammed his head into the chocolate and practically began drowning himself in it.

"NO!", Hatori shoved Momiji away from it.

"LOOK! COTTON CANDY!", Kagura ran in the opposite direction with Kyo.

"No, don't eat that!", Hatori ran after the other two and left Momiji lying on the floor covered in chocolate.

"Yuki, what kind of candy would you like?", Kureno bent down to look at Yuki.

"Me?", Yuki blinked, not sure if he should get any candy.

"Of course, silly", Kureno ruffled the young child's hair.

"Oh....um, I...uh........", Yuki pointed to a jar of peach flavored taffy.

"You want taffy?"

Yuki nodded as Kureno took a few pieces of taffy out of the jar and handed them to Yuki.

"T-thank you...", Yuki unwrapped the first piece and put it in his mouth.

"Oh, look Aaya!"

Shigure laughed and pointed to some snake shaped chocolates.

"NO! Gure, how could you be so cruel?", Ayame sobbed.

"Dearest Aaya, I am truly sorry! I was just going to say how tasty the snake must be", Shigure grinned, hugging his friend.

"I'M SORRY MR. WORKER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KNOCK IT OVER! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU? I SHOULD BE PUT INTO JAIL FOR COMMITTING THIS AWFUL CRIME!"

Ritsu wailed and started picking up pieces of glass.

He had knocked over another gumball machine on one of his apology rants.

"Uh...ma'am, there's no need...it was an accident....", one of the workers was worried that this girl had mental disorder.

Ritsu paused to think about the fact that he had just been called a girl before shouting again.

"ACCIDENTS! THAT'S ALL THE ACCIDENT CHILD CAUSES! I SHOULD BE PUT TO AN END!"

Ritsu cried and ran screaming away from the employees.

"Rin, pick out some candy!", Haru pulled her hand through the aisle of jelly beans and gummy worms.

"Oh, Haru! Look! They have milked flavored ones!", Rin picked up a jelly bean and put it in Haru's mouth.

"Eh.....I bet I cold have made a better milk tasting one that that!", Haru joked and grabbed hands full of candy.

Rin skipped down the aisle, hiding some candy in her pockets.

"Why, _why_ me?"

Akito had been left with the too youngest.

"Akitoooooo, are you okay?", Kisa asked.

"No, I am not. I am stuck with you two _things_ in a store full of candy and only candy! I will end up killing myself before we even leave!", Akito groaned and pulled on her hair.

"Sour Akito, sour Akito, sour Akito!", Hiro said over and over again.

"Who told you to say that?", she screeched.

"Shi-gur-e", Hiro failed to pronounce his name right.

"Damn him...", Akito folded her arms across her chest and hurried ahead of the kids.

"Damn damn damn damn......", she heard Hiro and Kisa giggle from behind.

"Screw this", she mumbled and walked off, leaving the two alone.


	12. Chapter 12: The Candy Store Part 2

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Fruits. Basket. **

**Note: Uh....let's just say Ren purposely threw out all the candy they did have and told one of the servants who told Kureno who told Hatori that they needed to go get some more candy for that night. **

**Chapter 12**

Bringing a bunch of rowdy kids to a abnormally large candy store on Halloween at 8:30 in the morning is not something Hatori Sohma had on his to-do list.

He dragged the chocolate covered Momiji by the wrists up to the front of the store.

"Wait here with Kureno and Yuki, okay?", Hatori told the boy. After repeating that command a dozen times and making sure that Momiji understood, Hatori left on a quest to go find the others.

As he searched every aisle of candy he thought to himself, _I saw Kagura and Kyo about ten minutes ago. I saw Rin running away from an employee about eight minutes ago. Then I saw Ayame flirting with Shigure five minutes ago. I'm not sure where Akito, Hiro, and Kisa are. I think I saw a glimpse of Ritsu apologizing to some old lady...but that was over twenty minutes ago._

Hatori sighed, _If I was a little ten year old kid who loved candy...where would I go?_

Unfortunatley for Hatori, he was never allowed to eat sweets when he was younger.

That's what you get when you're parents are both doctors.

Hatori looked at the chocolates beside him, _This is a candy store, they would go anywhere in here!_

He gave up with another sigh and spotted a young employee, a girl in maybe in her early twenties.

A bell rang in his head.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The woman looked up from unpacking some boxes.

"Yes, do you need any help?", her eyes lit up as he smiled at her.

"I was just wondering if you have seen two boys, the same age as me. One had long silver hair. He looked like a fag. The other probably flirted with you. They were both together", Hatori stated, knowing the worker had seen them when her smile grew wider.

"Oh, yes, I saw them just a few minutes ago, actually.....", she pointed to his left, "they went that way, saying they were going to tell my boss about giving me a raise. Are they friends of yours?"

"Friends? We're cousins. Thank you for telling me though", and without looking back Hatori turned around and walked in the direction she had pointed to.

As Hatori started walking something hit him hard in the head, causing him to fall over.

"What the hell?", Hatori looked around and saw Akito next to him.

"Ugh, you made me fall over!", she shouted.

"Akito, why were you running?", he asked her.

"None of your damn business", Akito frowned, "get off the floor, people are starring."

Hatori got up and looked at Akito again.

"Why are you covered in chocolate? Did Momiji hug you or something?"

"I said, it's none of your damn business!"

"Fine....but help me find the others."

"Why?"

"Because, as the head of the family you have some responsibilities too."

"Why can't we just leave them here? They can die from choking on candy corns and gummy bears. A child's heaven"

Hatori had a small urge to listen to Akito and leave without the others.

"We can't leave them here, so come on and help me search!"

Akito followed Hatori through the store.

"Uh...Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the others?"

"Nope."

Hatori just then realized something.

"Akito?"

"What _now_?"

"Where are Hiro and Kisa?"

"Oh...I dunno. I left them alone like fifteen minutes ago. They were getting on my nerves."

"AKITO!"

"WHAT?"

"You can't just leave a two young children alone!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, no one ever told me that!"

Hatori groaned.

"Where did you leave them?"

"Uh...somewhere upstairs."

Hatori rushed over to the escalators.

"Hey Ha'ri!", Shigure waved.

Ayame and he were running down the 'up' escalator.

"What the hell are you two doing?", he shouted.

"Coming to give you lots of hugs and fill your heart with love!", Ayame grinned.

"No, I mean why are you running down the escalator?"

"Awww, what a stupid question. I thought you were smarter than that", Shigure whined.

"We didn't feel like using the correct escalator, of course!", Ayame added.

"You guys are both complete idiots!", Hatori yelled.

"Akki, how nice it is too see you _again_!", Shigure waved again.

"Again?", Hatori turned to face her.

"Uh oh....", Akito said under her breath.

"And I see you are still covered in the lovely chocolate I have covered you in!", Shigure grinned mischievously.

"Akito, what is he talking about?", Hatori asked.

"None of your damn business. I thought I already told you that!", Akito was angrier by the minute.

"Oh, did she not tell you why she was covered in chocolate? Perhaps I shall tell you, my dear Hatori, a very interesting story! I found Akito sulking by herself...as usual. So I thought I could cheer her up. She always used to want to play silly little games when she was younger, so I though she would want to go play in the chocolate fountain! I simply just picked her up and threw her in the fountain. It wasn't that big of a deal.I don't see why she didn't want to tell you."

"You. Licked. Me!", Akito shouted.

"I couldn't resist the chocolate. You seemed to enjoy it at the time though."

"AGGG! I'M GOING BACK TO KURENO AND YUKI!", Akito stomped off.

"Shigure, you are a disgusting man....", Hatori glared at him, "come on. Help me find the others before Akito kills you...I'm pretty sure she has already thought about that."

"OKAY!", Ayame and Shigure skipped over and tackled Hatori.

"Please get off of me, before I think of murder too!", Hatori shoved them out of the way and proceeded with his search.

**I've done a lot of writing lately..but I have a lot of ideas =P**


	13. Chapter 13: The Candy Store Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Note: Eh, Hatori didn't want to have to deal with the trouble of putting costumes on yet, because someone would take over forty minutes to get ready *cough cough ayame cough cough*. Also, I'm trying not to focus on Hatori so much, which is a real problem since he's the one who is trying to keep everyone in order. Another thing is, I don't know Japanese money, so I just used American money. **

**Chapter 13**

Akito was back with Kureno, Yuki, and Momiji.

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were still on their little adventure to find their friends.

"Hari, I think I should have told you this before but I saw Ritsu a little while ago.........", Shigure said after yapping on about a tv show he had seen a few nights ago.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?", Hatori shouted angrily.

"I didn't know you watched romance shows", Shigure was taken aback by Hatori's louder than usual voice.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT _THAT_! GOD YOU ARE THE DUMBEST GUY IN THE WORLD!"

"Waah! Ha'ri's being scary!", Shigure whined.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE RITSU?"

"Uh...let me think....", Shigure scratched his head, "Oh, yeah, he was going to jump of the top of the escalators...."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, he usually does stuff like that."

Hatori felt the urge to slap Shigure across the face.

"First you horrify Akito with those disgusting perverted moves of yours-"

"She wasn't that angry when it happened"

"Then you leave Ritsu to jum-"

"Like I said, he does this kind of stuff all the time. He's not going to kill himself."

Hatori walked off.

"Haaaaa-san, I didn't do anything wrong!", Ayame called after him.

Hatori ignored both of them and went to go get Ritsu.

He found Ritsu leaning on the rail, looking down at the customers purchasing candy from the first floor.

"Ritsu, don't you dare jump!", Hatori commanded.

"I'M SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO TROUBLESOME! FIRST I KNOW OVER SOME GUMBALL MACHINES AND THEN I FELL INTO AN OLD LADY AND TRANSFORMED AND GAVE HER A HEART ATTACK, THAT'S WHY THE AMBULANCE WAS HERE! AND TO MAKE ANYTHING WORSE HIT AN EMPLOYEE IN THE HEAD WITH A SHOE! I JUST KEEP CAUSING MORE AND MORE TROUBLE!"

Hatori groaned and grabbed Ritsu and pushed him ahead.

"We. Are. Leaving. Now."

Ritsu nodded and went to go join the others.

_Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Haru, Kyo, Kagura are left.....Haru is probably lost....._, Hatori thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiro and Kisa running towards him, crying.

"A-akito left us alone! We weren't gonna find you!", Kisa wailed and clutched to Hatori.

"Ugh...just come on..........", he picked both the kids up and went to the others.

"Akito, apologize to them", Hatori scolded once he arrived.

"Why?"

"Because it's polite"

"Too bad I don't have to listen to you."

Akito crossed her arms and folded them across her chest.

Hatori sighed and set Kisa and Hiro down, handing Kisa her little lamb plushie back.

"T-thanks...", she mumbled.

"See, Akito? That's what manners are..."

Hatori turned away and left the aggravated goddess.

"Attention all shoppers. Hatsuharu, Rin, Kagura, and Kyo Sohma, please report to the front of the store. Once again, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kagura, and Kyo Sohma please report to the front of the store."

Why hadn't Hatori thought of this before? Maybe because he had a feeling none of them would come. But to his luck, Kagura and Kyo had showed up, with candy falling from their hands.

Haru was escorted to the front by another employee, obviously he had been lost. As usual.

"Where's Rin?", Haru asked, noticing that she was the only one missing.

"GET BACK HERE MISS!"

Everyone looked around to see Rin running straight towards them, being chased by a security guard.

"Hide me!", Rin hid behind Shigure.

"Don't fear my princess, I will save you from the clutches of this big scary man!", Shigure pretended to shield her.

"Are you the one who brought her?", the security guard turned to Hatori.

"Yes....what did she do?"

"I caught her on camera stealing chocolates and candies and such."

"Oh. Well don't worry, we'll pay for them right now."

The security guard mumbled something too low for anyone to head and walked off.

"Rin. Sohma. You are going to bed early tonight!", Hatori ordered, taking the candy from her and setting it near everyone else's.

"Why? It was just some candy! They probably make enough money as it is!", Rin argued.

"So! It's not right and it's against the law! What would you do if someone stole from you?"

Rin pouted, knowing she would beat the thief black and blue.

Kureno decided thought it was best if hurried up and purchased everyone already.

After five minutes of ringing the items up.......

"$867.83 is your total."

Kureno froze.

"How much....?"

"$867.83"

"Oh...erm, your register is probably wrong...."

The cashier glared at him and rang up all the items again.

"My bad, $869.96 is the total. I forgot to ring up these milk duds."

Kureno hesitantly handed a credit card to the cashier.

"Oh...is that a credit card?", Rin walked up and asked curiously.

"Yes....", Kureno replied suspiciously.

"Can I see it?", Kureno blinked and handed her the card.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT KID!"

Kureno whipped around to see Kyo pointing to a young boy in a princess costume.

"Kyo....not my darling Kyo! You've become almost as bad as Akito!", Kagura tugged on his arm.

"I can hear you...", Akito frowned and thumped her in the head.

"Let's get out of here...people are starting to stare...."

Hatori lead the kids out of the store.


	14. Chapter 14: Phil The Pizza Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Note: Hmm.....I know I shouldn't joke about heart attacks, I have a dark sense of humor X_X**

**But if you care about that lady, she returned safe in her home with her hundreds of cats. **

**However, she will always be haunted by monkeys.**

**Yes, Haru is there, some employee escorted him to his family. And no, Rin did not give Kureno his credit card back....**

**Chapter 14**

Apparently they had spent their entire morning going candy shopping. You would think the kids would have filled up on chocolates and gummies and such, but no, they had to complain to Hatori about how hungry they were.

Kureno had previously decided to lock up the candy until trick-or-treating time, he didn't want to have to make another journey when they ran out.

After several attempts to cook some Chicken, (Ritsu's revenge of the monkey marshmallow cereal), Ritsu had given up and ordered a pizza for everyone.

The Juunishi were resting in the Main House, casually lying around and chatting about unimportant things.

It had been oddly quiet for these past twenty minutes.

Kyo and Haru were playing video games, trying to shoot each other instead of the computer player.

Hatori was lying on the couch, with a medical book in his hand.

Shigure had papers everywhere, jotting down stories and trying to come up with new ideas to write.

Ayame was finishing the last touches of his costume for the night.

Kagura and Rin were playing dolls, and arguing about who gets which Barbie.

Momiji was singing to himself.

Kureno sat by the window, not particularly doing anything.

Yuki sat silently next to him.

Kisa and Hiro were taking their afternoon naps.

Ritsu was hitting himself in the head with a pillow.

And Akito was hiding under the couch.

_Knock. Knock._

Ritsu swung the door open, revealing the delivery guy; A high school student with long brown hair and acne.

"OH! The pizza is here!", Ayame sprung up and rain over to the man, "I am Ayame Sohma. Remember that name because one day I will be famous for my dresses! I can see you have come here to bring us this delicious pizza for us all! Would you like to join us, no- tsk tsk, I insist!"

Without an actual reply Ayame pushed the teenager into the living room and onto the couch.

"Shall I get a drink for you?"

"Ayame.....what are you doing?"

"Fret not, Ha'ri! This young lad is clearly starving! Brother, go fetch him a glass of water!"

"Y-yes....", Yuki did as he was told.

Hatori turned to the pizza guy, "I'm sorry about all this. My cousin suffers from a mental dissorder of some sort. Don't worry, I'll give you a nice tip. Just go along with this all, or he'll end up asking for your number and want to hang out sometime."

The guy nodded.

Ayame ignored Hatori's comment, "So, tell me your name!"

"Uh...Phil."

Phil looked around the room and then at the young kids staring at him.

"Phil you are then! I must say, that is a horrid name! I would have called you Joel...that's it! Your new name is Joel!", Ayame clapped his hands together.

"But my name is Phil...."

"Hush, Joel! Now, as our guest you must take the first slice of pizza!"

Ayame shoved one of the pizza boxes into Phil's hands.

Phil opened the box and took a slice, "Are you sure about this....?"

Ayame shoved the slice into the guy's mouth.

"Eat up! Eat up!"

Shigure burst out laughing.

"Hey you idiot, you can't just shove food into some random guy's mouth!", Kyo turned around and shouted.

"My dear kitten, of course I can! I just did!", Ayame smirked.

"You are a true idiot, Ayame Sohma", Akito peeped out from under the couch for a few seconds.

"Why _thank you_. Not everyday do you get complemented by a god!", Ayame tossed his hair over his shoulder.

Akito mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Akito?", Ayame questioned.

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Hmm.....I don't think I heard you", Ayame teased, "Oh Joel how did that taste?"

Phil blinked, "Uh...dude....what the hell?"

"See, Kyo? He loved it!", Ayame pranced off, "Brother, are you done with getting the water?"

"I would advise you to leave now. Right now", Hatori whispered into Phil's ear.

Too late.

Ayame came back, shoving Yuki forward.

"Give him the glass of water!"

Yuki handed the glass of water to Phil.

"Good mousie!", Ayame patted him on the head.

Hatori let out a disgusted scoff and stood up, "Goodbye Phil, thanks for your lovley visit. Here's your tip"

He handed Phil a hundred dollar bill.

"Joel! Where are you going?", Ayame called out.

"Uh...I got to go back to work? I wasn't supposed to chill with the customers...."

Phil slammed the door and left.

"NOOO! JOEL! YOU NEVER DRANK YOUR WATER!"

"Ayame, please just shut up!"

Hatori went back to the couch and shoved a pillow over his ears.

"Hatori? Are you okay?", Momiji leaned over the stressed teenager.

"Yeah..just stop talking....I have a migraine...."

Shigure stood up.

"Don't worry Hari! I'll play the doctor and make your head all better!", Shigure cheered.

"I'm going to go lock myself in that room....", Hatori walked away into one of the empty bedrooms.

"Fine. Akki, does your head huuuurt?", Shigure asked.

"No, but it will if you keep talking so loud!"

Akito, who was still hidden under the couch, punched Shigure's feet.

"Me and Rin are going to eat the pizza before it gets cold.......", Haru grabbed a box and went over to hand it to Rin.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza!", Kagura joined them.

And together everyone ate their lunch.

**That chapter kind sucked...but that's because I'm so tired.**

**Next one will be better.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Kureno's Locked In A Closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I do not even own a Fruit Basket. I only have a tomato with no basket.**

**Note: Akito is under the couch because...because...because...uh...erm...Akito likes to hide from all the other crazy family members. By the way...I'm using this chapter to get my frustration out. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SIT IN SCHOOL FOR 8 HOURS WITHOUT AIR CONDITION IN 98 DEGREE WEATHER + HUMIDITY! IT'S HELL! **

**Chapter 15**

Yuki grabbed a towel and began cleaning up the mess.

It had all started as soon as Hatori had left the room.

Kureno had stepped up to be in charge, but Shigure and Ayame had managed to lock him in a closet, despite all of Akito's angry demands.

That's when the craziness began.

Apparently Yuki had taken the "holy slice of pizza", aka the slice Kyo happened to want.

Kyo got mad and took Yuki's pizza and threw it in his face.

Kagura complained to Kyo that he was being rude, but Haru didn't want the fun to best wasted so he took his food and threw it at Kagura.

Shigure thought this was a great opportunity for a food fight, so that is how the room is sticky with cheesey saucy mess.

Kagura picked up a slice of pizza that had been thrown on the lampshade.

"Eww, this is gross. I hope you realize not to do this again Kyo!", she scolded.

"Me? I caused this mess? _He_"-, Kyo pointed to Yuki, "took _my_ slice of cheese!"

"Kyo, you are sounding selfish...", Haru pointed out.

Kyo stormed to the other side of the room.

"Akitoooooooo, why aren't you helping us?", Shigure whined.

"I don't feel like it...", she mumbled from under the couch.

"But it's easier us when we all work together!", Ayame added.

"In that case, I'll just make you work harder", Akito smirked.

Ritsu noticed another slice and picked it up and quickly shoved it into his mouth.

"Ew, did you just eat that off the _floor_?", Rin screeched.

"I'm sorry! I know it was wrong but I did! I'm just hungry! I never got to eat because Kyo stole my food!"

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Your mouth is infected. You will never get kissed because no one will want to touch your infected mouth."

"I'M SORRY!", Ritsu cried and ran around in circles.

"Yuki, will you help me find the kitchen. I tried to find it but I got lost again.", Haru asked.

Yuki nodded and showed him the way.

"Stupid rat. No one likes him anyway...", Kyo grumbled to himself.

"CLEAN UP TIME! CLEANING CLEANING CLEANING!", Momiji danced around with a trash bag.

"You make it sound like cleaning is a game", Kyo threw a empty pizza box at Momiji.

"Ow, Kyooooo, that huuuurt!", Momiji whined and rubbed his head.

"Haha!", Kyo teased.

He stood up and began making his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?", Kagura asked him.

"I dunno...I don't wanna stay here though...", Kyo casual said as he opening the door.

"Kyo, you can't leave! You have to clean up this mess with us!"

"Excuse me _Kagura_, are _you_ the boss? I don't remember anyone declaring that!"

"Kyo...", Kagura was almost in tears.

"Kyo, you were the one who started it you dumb ass", Haru added.

"HARU! NOOO! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING SUCH NASTY WORDS!", Kagura wailed.

"Besides, why should I have to help! Akito doesn't have to help!", Kyo complained.

"I am God. God is too busy with more important things than helping out with the freaks", Akito was still hiding under the couch.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Akki!", Shigure clutched at his heart, "why must you always say such cruel things?"

"And your the most freakish of all. Wait-nevermind, Yuki is", Akito stuck her head out to glare and smile evilly at Yuki.

Once the mess had been cleaned all up **(which reminds me, if you are wondering why they are actually cleaning up their mess, it's not because they scared all the maids into quitting, it's because no one wants to lay around in sticky cheese...besides the weirdo reading this)**, Shigure thought it would be a good time to decorate the house for the night.

Shigure and Ayame had taken charge of the roof.

Kyo, Haru, Rin, Momiji, and Kagura were in charge to decorate the house.

Akito had been dragged by Shigure and Ayame to go help them.

Ritsu was inside with Yuki, trying to figure out how open the closet.

Hatori was taking a nap, along with Kisa and Hiro.

"Guuuure, I can't touch these bats!", Ayame shrieked in horror.

"Aaya, they aren't real! They're made of plastic!", Shigure replied.

"But...but...but...they...they...they are disgusting...", Ayame stammered.

Shigure sighed and went to go help him put the bats in the trees.

Akito rolled her eyes and sat on the roof a few feet away from them.

"Akito...why won't you help us?", Ayame asked.

"I already answered that."

"You're being a selfish brat. You never join in with the family and you always ruin everyone's fun", Shigure noted.

"GAH! THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T HAVE TO!", Akito threw her arms up in the air.

"Fine. But no candy for you!", Shigure teased.

"I don't care...", Akito turned her head away.

Haru was hanging a skeleton up on the front door while Rin was arranging the pumpkins neatly.

"Hmm...Momiji, you have it all wrong! You can't have white sheets just lying over a bush!", Kagura nagged, "And Kyo, do something! Don't just sit there!"

"Okay...if that's what you want...", Kyo walked over next to Rin and started smashing the pumpkins.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!", he shouted and continued his 'fun'.

"Kyooooo, stooop!", Kagura tackled him to the ground.

"AAAWWWW, SO CUTEEE!", Momiji squealed.

"Kureno...are you still alive?", Ristu asked, banging his fist on the closet door.

Kureno sighed, "uh...no I am not. I died two hours ago. I'm a living zombie waiting to haunt you"

"NOOO! I WAS BEGINNING TO GET ALONG WITH YOU!", Ristu gasped.

"Ritsu...he's alive...", Yuki nearly whispered.

"Just get me out of this damn closet so I can beat the shit out of Shigure and Ayame!", Kureno gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying my best! I really am!", Ritsu sobbed and began hitting the door with his fists again.

Kureno thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to escape and then how to torture Shigure.

"Hey what a second...my credit card might help...you can...", Kureno stopped searching for the card.

"DAMMIT RIN! SHE STILL HAS MY CREDIT CARD!", he shouted.

"This is just perfect you stupid kitten...now we have to go buy some more pumpkins...then we have to carve some more silly faces...", Rin frowned.

"Hatori isn't going to take us to the store!", Kagura sat down on the porch steps.

Rin smiled to herself.

"He doesn't have to...I have a credit card!", she flashed Kureno's card for the others to see.

"You never told me that!", Haru exclaimed.

"It's only in case of emergencies...my mommy and daddy told me that", she lied.

"We can pay a cab driver with the card. Then we can go to the supermarket and get some more pumpkins!", Kagura chirped with glee.

Kyo clenched his fists and walked away with them.

"Kureno...stand back!", Ritsu was holding a chair.

Kureno backed up against the wall just in time for Ritsu to smash the door open with the chair.

"Is that seriously the best idea you had?", Kureno asked, hiding under some coats.

"Erm...sorry..."

"Hurry up! I need that card back!", Kureno shoved Ritsu out of the way and ran outside.

With no sign of the kids, he spotted Shigure, Ayame, and Akito climbing down from the roof.

"Where are the others?", Kureno half-shouted half-questioned.

"hmm...let's see...", Akito tapped her foot, "hmm...they left about two minutes ago."

Kureno groaned.

"Why?"

"Because Rin had my credit card! Do you have any idea of what she will buy? She will buy _everything_!"

"Oh...", Akito simply said.

"Oh? _Oh_? Is that all you have to say?"

"Pretty much...", Akito smiled innocently.

Kureno sighed and then turned to Shigure, who was climbing down the ladder.

"Goodbye Shigure", Kureno knocked the ladder down, causing Shigure to fall a few feet and hid the ground with a loud thud.

"Oooowwiiieee...what was that for?", he cried.

"If you never had locked me in the closet, we would never be in this mess!", Kureno stomped off back into the house.


	16. Chapter 16: Shopping and Hatori's Nap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Note: HAPPY GEEK PRIDE DAY! Unfortunatley, I do not own any Star Wars movies, so I guess I'll just have to compromise with Lord of the Rings. I dedicate this chapter to the geeks of the world. Because without you I would still think Darth Vader was called Dark Vader. **

**Chapter 16**

Rin, Haru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kagura were shopping.

Why were these kids shopping?

Because Kyo had smashed all the pumpkins.

And Rin had Kureno's credit card.

Momiji was skipping around the store, grabbing brownies and other sweets and throwing them into the cart.

Haru just stood there after getting lost several times.

Kyo and Kagura were trying to get the pumpkins into the cart, after dropping several.

Rin was grinning mischievously, throwing practically everything she saw into the cart.

"Oooohh...I like this!", Rin said as she picked up a dictionary.

"A _dictionary_?", Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you annoying cat. If I want a dictionary I can get it", Rin glared at him and threw more books into the cart.

"Rin, can I get his?", Haru asked, holding up a can of shaving cream.

"What the hell! _Shaving cream_?", Kyo groaned.

"Yes, Haru. You may get that", Rin smiled at the ox.

"Why would you need shaving cream?", Kyo asked.

"I have my reasons...", Haru turned and looked at Kyo, who began to back away quickly.

"Haru...what about those?", Kagura asked pointing to a box Haru held behind his back.

"Holy shit Haru, why do you have_ tampons_?", Kyo shouted, causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"Kyo...word choice", Kagura scolded.

"I have reasons for these too", Haru said bluntly.

Rin gave him a confused look.

"I'm not even going to ask...", she shook her head.

"HAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUU!", Momiji sang and bounced towards him.

"What?", Haru asked.

"Loooook at my preeetttyyyyy floweeerssss!", Momiji showed him some white roses he had in his hands.

"Those are lovely Momiji...", Haru just stared at him.

Momiji giggled and danced around everyone.

"There is something wrong with that rabbit", Kyo complained, banging his head against one of the pumpkins.

_It's so quiet._

_So peaceful._

_I hope this is death._

Hatori opened his eyes slightly.

_Damn it._

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

_Why is it so quiet?_

He felt a small pinching feeling in the back of his head, but ignored it.

_Where is everyone?_

Hatori looked at the door, he knew he needed to go see if anyone was dead or not.

Though he could really care less.

_Maybe I'll just roll over and get some more sleep..._

He leaned his head back against his pillow.

_Most of them will survive..._

He heard a loud pounding noise.

Hari! I need you to wake up! You need to see if Gure's back is okay!", a whiny voice came from the other side of the door.

Hatori sighed and clenched his fist.

_The silence can never last long..._

"GO AWAY! My head still hurts!", it was a partial lie, but he knew his head would get worse if he was stuck with those two idiots.

"But...Hatori...his back...", Ayame cried.

Hatori groaned again and got out of bed.

"Dammit Shigure! Why do you always have to ruin my day?", Hatori shouted and swung open the door.

Ayame held Shigure tightly.

"See? He's hurt!", Ayame wailed.

Hatori glared at both of them before saying anything.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Kureno knocked the ladder off and he fell"

"Oh...too bad...", Hatori tried to hide an evil smirk.

"BUT HA'RI!"

Hatori slammed the door in both of their faces and went back to sleep again.


	17. Chapter 17: Kureno's New Job

**Disclaimer: I have been lying to you all, I own Fruits Basket...**

**well, no I don't...my mother threw the volumes I did own away.**

**Note: I never use suffixes like san, sempai, kun, sama... that's because they're too confusing. **

**This chapter mainly has Akito and Kureno in it.**

**Chapter 17**

Kureno was in a horrible mood, thanks to being locked in a closet and Rin stealing his credit card.

"NO! SHE PROBABLY CHARGED EVERYTHING! THE BILLS!"

Kureno was pacing back and forth.

"You make it sound like such a big deal...", Akito said, leaning back against the couch.

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND! I WILL BE IN DEBT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB!"

Kureno slammed his fists against the wall.

"Go get a job then", Akito shrugged her shoulders.

"UGH...", Kureno walked over to Akito, "Fine, I'm going to go get a job!"

Akito watched him head towards the door.

"Wait! I can't just let my precious bird just go anywhere he wants! I have to come with you!", she ran after him.

They walked down the street, glancing around every store they passed.

"How about shoes? You could sell shoes...", Akito suggested.

"No. Would you sell shoes?", Kureno asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!"

"Exactly"

"Oooohhhh...how about fried chicken?"

Kureno turned and glared at her.

"What? _Everyone_ loves chicken", Akito smiled.

"Did I do something wrong? Because usually you don't torture me"

"No...I was just merely suggesting that you could work selling fried chicken..."

"Pfht...", Kureno walked ahead of her.

"KURENO! COME BACK HERE!"

He stopped walking so Akito could catch up.

"What about clothes? Clothing stores smell nice."

"That's something more in Ayame's area"

"Hmm...what about a movie theater? A lot of teenagers work at the movies!"

"No, Akito"

"But you could get everyone in for free!"

"By everyone you mean 'you and I', don't you?"

"Exactly!"

"Akito, do you want me around all those girls who go see romance movies after getting dumped? The ones who are so desperate they want the next guy they see? The ones who would be all over me? With all their touchy hands...?"

"Never mind. Who would want to work at the movies anyway? That's so outdated. Yup, outdated! Hehe...yeah..."

Akito pursed her lips.

"What about there? You could work there!"

"Hmm...?"

Akito grabbed Kureno's hand and pulled him towards the hair salon.

"A _hair salon_? I can't cut people's hair!", he blurted out.

"Of course you can! You cut my hair! Why not try cutting other people's hair?"

"Because, Akito, first of all I've only cut your hair several times. Second, I don't have a license to be a hair stylist!"

"Pfth, license. They still have those? Shigure doesn't have a license and he drove me to-"

"He nearly killed you and an old lady!"

"That old lady can still move head! Stop making up excuses, we are going into the salon! I really don't feel like job searching all day!"

Akito pulled Kureno along and shoved the him into the salon.

Kureno spotted a guy with spiky bleach blonde hair and a coat typing into a computer.

"EXCUSE ME SIR! MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO GET A JOB BECAUSE OUR UNCLE STOLE HIS CREDIT CARD! WE CANNOT GET THE CARD BACK BECAUSE HE SHOT HIMSELF SO WE ARE STUCK IN DEBT! IF WE DO NOT PAY THE DEBT WE BOTH WILL BE SENT TO AN ORPHANAGE BECAUSE OUR PARENTS DIED WHEN THEY WERE HIT BY A TOUR BUS FULL OF AMERICANS WHEN WE WERE YOUNG! SO PLEASE BE KIND AND GIVE HIM A JOB!", Akito shouted loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear her.

"Ooh you poor children! Please take this!", a woman handed Akito a stack of cash.

"Yes, I will help you both also!"a middle aged man handed her his lunch.

"Akito...what are you doing...?", Kureno leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Akito flashed him an innocent smile.

"Dear, dear! I'm so sorry to hear that! Yes, yes! I will give him a job at once!", a guy fluttered over to Kureno and patted him on the back, "how about cleaning? You can sweep hair off the floor and arrange the shampoo bottles! Tyler, come here at once!"

The blonde employee glided over to Akito and Kureno.

"Tyler, help this young man! You can clearly see he is in poor condition! Just look at that awful patch of red hair on his head!"

The blonde haired employee named Tyler didn't hesitate to speak, "Yes, sir!"

He turned to face Kureno, "What is your name?"

"Erm...Kureno...?"

"What that a question? Did your parents die before you knew your name! Oh that's just too sad! Well, Kureno, I shall show you the elegance of sweeping the floor!"

Tyler pulled Kureno into the back room, with Akito following.

"Here. Broomstick", Tyler handed him and broom and pushed him out of the room and back into the main part of the salon.

"You shall start sweeping the floor now! Start with the corner that no one is occupying!", Tyler gestured to the corner of the room with cut hairs and empty shampoo bottles thrown on the floor.

"Now, I shall go back to work and leave you to the sweeping! Bye bye!", Tyler winked and skipped back to the back room.

Akito burst out laughing.

"Oh...Kureno...hahaha!"

Kureno sighed.

"Well, I better get sweeping before the government comes to take us away to an orphanage", he said sarcastically.

"Look at the time...tsk tsk, well I'd better get going!", Akito began walking towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?", Kureno asked, who didn't want to work with the flirting gay guy.

"Back to the main house. Where else would I go?", she simply said.

"Plus, I NEED TO GO EARN MONEY OF MY OWN! GOODBYE DEAR BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!", Akito made sure everyone had heard her, and after receiving several gifts of sympathy, left to go back home.


	18. Chapter 18: Randomness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Note: If you're wondering, the game Haru and Ritsu are playing is Katamari Damacy, it has this real addicting song that will never get out of your head once you start playing it! AGGG! Also, it seems that whenever I put little symbols they never show up! So sorry if I have been confusing you when the scenes change!  
**

**Chapter 18**

Akito was walking silently back to the main house, occasionally looking over at people passing by her.

As she walked a small toddler bumped into her.

She whipped around and slapped him across the face before thinking about it.

"Ugh, you stupid kids in your stupid _adorable_ bumble bee costumes! You can all go to hell!", she criticized harshly as she watched the young boy run back to his mother crying.

"Akki...why must you be so mean to people who never even bother you? I highly doubt that you have ever seen that kid before in your life", came an annoying whiny voice from behind her.

Akito hesitantly turned around to face Shigure.

"What do _you_ want? I thought your precious back was hurting you", she spat out.

"Hmm...I see Kureno isn't with you. Did you kill him or something? You seem to be in that kind of mood. Why, you weren't in a bad mood before you left the mean house...at least not as grumpy as this...", Shigure ignored her question.

"Why do you give a damn? I was casually walking, minding my own business. Then all of the sudden something hits my in the head! What hit my in the head, you ask? I'm not sure because it knocked me into a trash can! Then some kids were laughing! So now I shall seek revenge on any kid younger than eleven!", she complained.

"Aww...you shouldn't take it out on them...I'm sure I would have laughed too!"

"Shut up!"

"Hm...I don't think I will..."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Shigure smirked and patted her on the head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT IS ALL I'M ASKING FROM YOU! GO AWAY!", Akito stomped off.

"Waiiittt, I must escort you home! I don't want my precious God getting kidnapped!", Shigure ran to catch up with her.

Akito sighed, "Why aren't you with the other idiot?"

"Oh...Aaya is back at the main house. When I heard that Kureno and you have left I came rescue you from his evil clutches!"

Akito tilted her head and glared at him.

"Stupid dog...", she mumbled.

"Hmmm...now what?", Rin was hiding in the bathroom with Kureno's credit card.

She wasn't sure what to do with it.

She had run off to the bathroom after hearing Akito's shouts from outside.

Rin paused and looked at a pair of scissors by the sink.

Haru and Ritsu were spread out on the couch, playing video games silently while Kagura paced around them, complaining about the leftover mess no one bothered to clean up.

"Wow. That is just the stupidest game I have ever seen!", Kyo mocked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hahaha, I think it's funny! Look at that guy's head!", Momiji giggled.

"There is no point of it! Why would you play a game with no point? It's completely useless!", Kyo tossed a pillow into the air.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M PLAYING SUCH A USELESS GAME! MAYBE I SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING MORE PRODUCTIVE OF MY TIME!", Ritsu threw down his game controller and ran out of the room.

"Great...now I don't have anyone to play with!", Haru frowned and threw his controller across the room.

"WE SHOULD EAT SOME CANDY!", Momiji shouted while jumping up and down.

"It's nearly dinnertime! I'm eating candy and wasting my dinner! Think about the poor homeless men who get no dinner!", Kagura gasped, "the poor poor hobos!"

Momiji pouted and sat down on the floor.

"Harriiii, wakey wakey!"

Hatori groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

He felt someone shake his shoulders.

"Fine...be that way..."

Ayame flashed a mischievous smiled and slide under the covers and put his arms around Hatori.

"AAAG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", Hatori fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Awww...does Mr. Sleepyhead get grumpy when he wakes up...", Ayame teased.

Hatori scowled.

"Anyway...Haa-san, it's time to get up! It's almost five! You slept over four hours, you must've been really tired...I don't blame you. You have been watching over all the young kids and studying for medical school all week! You know, you should really get more sleep. Oooohhhh, you could stay at my house for a week! No one is ever there, so it will be really peaceful and quiet! You would be able to get _plenty_ of sleep! OOohhh, I could invite Shigure also! That would be so much fun! It could be a Mabudachi Trio sleepover! Hmm...I should talk to him about that...hmm...yes...my brother could stay with Akito for a while and we could have the entire house to ourselves!", Ayame babbled.

"Not even if my life depended on it...", Hatori shook his head.

"Awww...why not? It would be really fuunnnn!", Ayame pouted.

Hatori sighed and scrambled back up.

"Haaarrriii, are you okayyyyyy? That floor is really hard! It must've hurt when you fell on it!

"Please shut up..."  
"OKAY! I'LL BE REALLLLLLYYYY QUIET!", Ayame put a finger to his lips.

Hatori walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed his shirt that he had taken off before his nap.

"Ayame...?", Hatori looked at his cousin who had been starring at him and had not opened his mouth for an entire minute for once in his life.

"YESSSSS?", Ayame shouted really loudly.

Hatori frowned, "It's better when you keep your mouth shut..."

Ayame smiled and closed his mouth with a silent, "ssshhh"

Hatori quickly put his shirt back on.

"Aaya...?"

"hmmmm...?"

"Why is it so quiet?"

"Because you told me to shut up."

"No, I mean why is no one running and screaming through the house?"

"Oh...well Akito and Kureno left a few hours ago and Shigure followed them. Haru, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, and Kyo just returned from the store. Ritsu was crying the last time I saw him. And Hiro and Kisa were playing dolls with a maid!"

Hatori smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"OH MY GOD HATORI SOHMA JUST SMILED! WE MUST ALERT THE MEDIA ABOUT THIS MIRACULOUS AND RARE EVEN AT ONCE!", Ayame shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Please shut up again."

"WHY? WHY DID YOU JUST SMILE? IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"I'm glad no one has to bother me...except you."

"Oh...sorry. I've always been telling you, 'Hatooori, you don't always have to look after us, we can take care of ourselves sometimes', but nooo, you always worry so much! Rin even had Kureno's credit card but we handled it like mature adults and ignored the entire thing!"

"Ignoring the problem isn't the mature thing to do..."

"But it's better than nothing!", Ayame grinned.

"I guess so...but come on, I know something is going to go wrong soon", Hatori swept out of the room with Ayame following.


	19. Chapter 19: More Randomness

**Disclaimer: Screw disclaimers. Always ruining my happy mood.**

**Note: I haven't updated in days...which is a long time for me. And someone told me I needed to put more Yuki into this so...I'm trying my best! It's kind of hard to fit him in with the crazies.  
**

**Chapter 19**

Yuki was resting his head on his arm.

He was tired.

Completely tired.

Somehow everyone had managed to get through dinner without anyone dying.

There was one near-death experience though.

It involved Rin cutting Kureno's credit card right in front of his eyes though.

And Kureno nearly strangling her.

And Akito managing to pull Kureno off of her.

And Shigure trying to get Akito away from Kureno.

And Hatori trying to stop Shigure from making a fool of himself.

And Ayame shouting _Fight! Fight! Fight! _

And Haru laughing.

And Momiji singing.

And Kagura and Kyo ignoring the entire situation.

And Ritsu apologizing for everyone else.

And Yuki hiding in the pantry.

Yuki was still hiding in the pantry, afraid to come out and get caught up all in the mess.

"!", Ayame sang and opened up the pantry door, revealing Yuki who was staring at the box of mouse traps on the shelves.

"Oh, lookie! There you are! Come on, we must get changed into our costumes!", Ayame literally picked Yuki up from on the floor and threw him a few feet.

"A-ya-me. You cannot_ throw_ your own brother across the room!", Hatori screeched.

"It didn't hurt him."

"How do you know?"

"He looks unharmed."

"You probably hurt his feelings!"

"Awwww, ha'ri! Always caring about other peoples feelings! So romantic!"

Hatori let out a haughty laugh and shoved Ayame away from him.

"Oh my god, I forgot about the tampons!", Haru gasped.

Everyone turned their heads towards him and exchanged weird looks.

"Uh...I'm not even going to ask...", Kureno frowned, "but you shouldn't buy stuff you don't need with _my_ money!"

Kureno shot Rin a mean look.

"But I needed them!", Haru shouted.

"Uh...Haru you are a guy", Shigure noted.

"Last time I checked I was", Haru replied.

"You check?", Ayame giggled.

"Aaya, are you thinking the same thing as me?", Shigure smirked.

"You guys are perverts", Hatori smacked both of them.

"I don't get it..."Ritsu wailed.

"You're too innocent. They were implying that he stares at hi-"

"AAAGGG! FOR THE SAKE OF THE YOUNG CHILDREN!", Hatori interrupted Akito.

"Hey, you just interrupted me!", Akito shouted.

"I had too..."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Erm...?"

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT GOD! WHAT IF I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT? HUH? WOULD YOU HAVE INTERRUPTED ME THEN?"

"Here we go again...", Shigure whispered in Ayame's ear.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! AYAME DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE YOU WHISPER IN HIS EAR!"

"Uh...?", Shigure blinked.

"NO! YOU LOWLIFE! STOP BLINKING! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP BLINKING!"

"Did I just get ordered to stop blinking...?"

"YES! YES, YOU DID! NOT SHUT UP BEFORE I ORDER YOU TO STOP BREATHING!"

"Aww...Akii, you don't want me to die, do you?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Someone didn't take their pills today...", Kyo taunted.

"I DON'T TAKE PILLS!"

"Oh...that's the problem", Rin added.

"AAAGGGG!"

Akito clenched her fists and stormed out of the room.

"Yesssss", Shigure grinned, "I must go comfort my darling godess"

Shigure then followed Akito out of the room.

"Well...COSTUME TIME!", Ayame cheered and ran into the bathroom to change.

He came out about twenty seconds later in a full doctor outfit.

"What the hell?", Hatori yelled at him.

"Haaarrriiii, I spent the entire past two months wondering what I should be for Halloween. But then I decided to be you! Isn't it such a wonderful idea? Gure is also going to be you! Now there are three of you! Aren't you surprised? Don't I look stunning?"

Ayame twirled the tie around his fingers and batted his eyelashes.

"Save me...", Hatori mumbled to himself.


	20. Chapter 20: Costumes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 20**

It had become a chilly and foggy night; perfect weather for the holiday.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for the sun to set, so they could go out for trick or treating.

At the moment Akito was trying to force a very whiny Hiro into a ninja costume.

"UGH, YOU STUPID CHILD, JUST WEAR THE DAMN COSTUME!", she screamed.

"Akito, you can't just force someone into wearing something...", Hatori said, just before Ayame became guilty of doing to same thing.

"Brooother, you must put on this lovely, elegant princess dress I have prepared for you! I spent the entire past few days working on this! Look, I even made this lovely tiara for your precious head! Come here at once and I shall dress you!"

Yuki retreated slowly, followed by Ayame running after him.

"Haaarrrriiii, you like my outfit, right?", Momiji bounced in wearing a bunny costume; with ears, a tail, and a big yellow bow.

Hatori blankly stared at him before mumbling something incoherent.

"What about mine?", Shigure teased, wearing the exact same thing as Ayame; the horrid doctor suit.

"The ugliest thing I've ever seen", Hatori criticized and turned away from him.

"What are you going to wear?", Shigure asked.

"I'm not dressing up."

"Whaaat? Why not?"

"It's childish and a waste of my time."

"But its Halloween, it's fun!"

"Only kids consider it fun."

"HAARRRIII!"

"Shut up."

"I bet Aaya will make something up for you really quickly-"

"Hell no. Never in my life will I wear one of his ridiculous outfits."

"Aww...you're so mean."

Hatori ignored the other teenager and went to go see how everyone else was doing.

"I'm going to be the death god", Akito stated, "the one who spends eternity killing everyone and anyone. Inflicting pain upon all the scum of the earth. Bringing destruction to loved ones. Tearing people apart. Ripping souls into tiny pieces."

"Oh, that's wonderful...", Haru replied, giving her a weird look.

"Of course it is! And what about the cow, why are you dressed up as a stupid pirate?"

Haru pointed to his eye patch, "I got stabbed in the eye by the so-called death god (aka Akito). But I lived to tell the tale, but I will never be the same with only once eye to see out of. It's a sad story."

"_What_? I, THE DEATH GOD, would never allow one of my victims to live! Someone must have summoned you up from the grave! Stupid necromancers! I will kill you all!"

Akito shoved Haru on the ground and repeatedly punched him in the arm.

"Who dared defiled death and brought this pirate back to life?", Akito shouted.

"It was I! How dare you kill my beloved pirate! He used to be an ordinary man; with a simple life. He was a shoe tailor. He had a wife and several children to support. It was on a rainy night and I saw him lying dead on the street. I used my magic powers and revived him from death!", Rin tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"YOU EVIL WITCH!", Akito grabbed Rin by the hair and shoved her into the wall.

Meanwhile Kureno and Hatori were talking...

"Is this some kind of "insane mystical family game" are they playing?", Kureno asked as he watched Rin pretend to put a curse on Akito.

"I'm not sure...but I'm going to stop it before someone actually does get killed...", Hatori answerd before stepping in between Rin and Akito.

"Okay, okay, stop! _Seriously_! Akito, you are not the death god. Rin, you are not allowed to bring back people from the dead. And Haru, you never lost your eye. And seesh, do you guys ever stop fighting?"

Rin pouted and stuck her tongue out at Akito.

"What?", Haru gasped and took the patch off, "I can see! It's a miracle!"

"Idiot...", Akito mumbled.

Meanwhile...

"Kagura, do you think it was a bad idea to be a storm cloud for Halloween?", Ritsu asked.

"Uh...no...it was...a very...creative idea?", Kagura unsuringly answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's the most weirdest thing that's ever been worn! I mean look at you! You are a big puffy grey blob! No one likes big clouds in their way!", Kyo butted in.

"Oh NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY EVERYONE SUFFERS BECAUSE OF THE POOR RAINCLOUD! I WILL DISSAPEAR AT ONCE!", Ritsu lept across the room and Ritsu smashed into a window.

"Oops...", Ritsu half-apologized as he lay around a pile of broken glass.

Hatori glared at him as Kureno picked up the glass.

"NO! DON'T PICK THE GLASS UP! KURENO, GIVE IT TO ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!", Akito held out her hand.

"Uh...may I ask why?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT! JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Kureno sighed and handed Akito the sharp glass.

"HAHA!", Akito started to throw the glass at Rin.

"AKITO! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW GLASS AT SOMEONE!", Kureno grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"What the hell, she got glass in my hair!", Rin complained, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding from a cut on her leg.

Apparently to Rin, hair is more important.

All of the sudden Ayame burst back into the room, carrying a crying Yuki in a princess costume.

"Oh dear...", Haru whispered.

"AAWWW, ISN'T MY DARLING BROTHER SO BEAUTIFUL IN A DRESS? IT ONLY TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET HIM INTO IT! AND SEE, THE TIME WAS WORTH IT!"

Ayame set Yuki down and began taking random pictures of the weeping Yuki.

"Ayame...why is he crying?", Hatori angrily asked.

"Oh...he is just soooo happy it be wearing one of my creations!", Ayame beamed.

"A-ya-me!"

"Hmmmm? Oh...I just told him princess costumes make ugly rats look better!"

"YOU CAN'T CALL YOUR BROTHER AN UGLY RAT!"

"Oh...well no one told me that", Ayame threw Hatori's words off as if they were nothing.

Hatori gave him a disgusted look and went over to Yuki.

"Oh, Gure! You have changed into your costume also! It makes you look like man who worked his way up to be a wonderful doctor, but little did he know that he was actually a lost prince waiting be found and returned to his rightful kingdom!", Ayame gushed.

"Aaya, you look like the humble man who works to support his family with patients that fall for his charming good looks! But one day he took in a patient who was not sick, but a secret fashion designer! So the man was hired to become a model and was now fully able to pay off his debt and move with his family to Venice!", Shigure awed.

"Oh, gure, how your words fill up my empty heart with your kindness and love!", Ayame flung into Shigure's arms.

"_I_ think you two look life a bunch of dumb idiots trying to break into a hospital so you can get drugs to sell...", Hatori told them as he tried to get the tiara off of Yuki's head.

_I completely agree..._, Yuki silently thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21: Trick Or Treat

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Note: Eh, I probably won't be able to update in a while. **

**Chapter 21**

So everything was going right...only for the moment.

Ayame and Shigure were in the doctor uniforms. Yuki was stuck in the princess dress. Hiro was dressed as a ninja. Kisa was Elmo. Momiji was in a bunny costume. Akito was wearing all black, she called it "correct attire for the death god". Haru was a pirate. Rin was a cowgirl. Ritsu was...the odd raincloud. Kagura was a fairy. Kyo was also a ninja. Kureno and Hatori refused to dress up.

And now it was time to trick-or-treat.

"-and then poor Haa-san had to erase the girl's memory. And that, my dear children, is why you don't mess around with older women", Shigure told the young kids.

"That's _disgusting_, I am never letting you tell a story again. You pervert!", Akito shouted at Shigure and Ayame.

"It was truly an exciting night if I do say so myself. Until she transformed at least", Ayame added.

Yuki starred horrified at his older brother.

"ANYWAY...hurry up, let's get this thing over with...", Hatori ended the awkwardness.

The family headed on to the first house.

"Out of my way! God gets to knock first!", Akito shoved the others out of the way and rapidly knocked on the front door.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CANDY AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!", Akito yelled through the door.

"you're supposed to say trick or treat...", Haru quietly noted.

"SHUT UP OR I'll-AHHH!", Akito screamed upon seeing the woman's face.

"THAT WOMAN LIVES HERE!", she yelled, clinging at Kureno's feet and pointing to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Yesssss? My, what nice and sweet children are here at my door! Candy for you all!", Ren smiled and started handing out candy.

"NOOOO! DON'T TAKE CANDY FROM THAT WHORE! SHE PROBABLY POISONED THEM ALL!", Akito screamed as she knocked Kyo's candy out of his hands.

"Oh, don't be silly!", Ren laughed, "Here Shigure, take some candy. I can assure you it's not poisoned!"

Shigure starred at Akito, who was still clinging onto Kureno.

"Don't mind if I do", Shigure threw a piece of taffy into his mouth.

"NNNOOOO! YOU TRAITOR! I HOPE YOU DIE!", Akito cried out.

"Okay, if that's what you want...", Shigure smirked.

"I want some candy!", Kyo whined.

"Here you lovely young men! I bet Akito treats you horrible, you all need some chocolate to cheer you up!", Ren dropped some chocolates into Kyo and Haru's hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE EAT THOSE CHOCOLATES! I COMMAND YOU TO DROP THEM IMMEDIATELY!", Akito ordered.

Ren, ignoring her "son", continued to hand Kisa and Hiro chocolate also.

"NOOOO!", Akito cried, swiping Hiro up and clutching him to her chest, "not the innocent toddlers!"

"Akito, I'm just being polite! You should know better!", Ren calmly said, giving Rin and Kagura some gum.

Rin smiled evilly, "why _thank you_ miss! Have a happy Halloween!"

"NOOO, RIIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Akito leapt over to Rin and shoved her away.

Rin pulled on the innocent face, "I'm politely accepting the offer. what do you think _you_ are doing?"

"I-I...I AM DOING A GOOD DEED!"

"A good deed? Look at yourself! You're a hopeless selfish child! No wonder everyone wants to leave you!", Ren teased.

"TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!", Akito picked up a rock and threw it at her mother.

"Not this again...", Hatori complained, grabbed Akito from the back and pulling her away.

"Come on...let's go to another house before someone gets killed!", Kureno grabbed Yuki's hands while the others followed.

"IF THE ROCK HIT ME THEY WOULD JUST LEAVE YOU EVEN SOONER!", Ren laughed.

"Wanna bet? Watch this!", Akito wrestled out of Hatori's grip, picked up another rock, and threw it at her mother.

"Ow! That hit me! Haaha, they're going to leave you sooo soon!", her mother laughed again.

"Come on Akki, be a good girl", Shigure picked up Akito and threw her over his shoulders.

"NOOO! LET ME AT HER!", Akito struggled.

Meanwhile...

They all arrived at the next house.

"My turn!", Kagura stated as she walked past the others.

"Trick or treeeat!", she tapped on the door lightly.

"Kagura,you can't tap the door. You have to hit it!", Kyo told her, pounding his fist against the door.

The door opened, revealing Yuki's mother.

"MOOOTTTHERRR!", Ayame sang, running up towards her.

"Get away from me", and with that she slammed the door in his face.

The third house...

"Allow me...", Shigure normally knocked on the door.

"Hey, Hey! I know you! Heeeeyyy!", Haru shouted and pointed to the elderly man standing in the doorway.

"Oh...children. Here...let me get you some candy...", the elderly man slowly reached over for the candy bowl.

"UGH CAN YOU MOVE FASTER?", Akito insulted, and grabbed the bowl herself.

She threw the entire bowl at the others.

"CAANNDDYYY!", Momiji dived for the candy.

"Akito. Don't. Be. So. Rude", Hatori narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry about he-I mean him! He is just in a bad mood", Shigure helped the man up, who had fallen over when Akito snatched the bowl from him.

"BAD MOOD? I'M IN A _BAD MOOD_?", Akito clenched her fists.

"PMS", Shigure leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Akito's jaw dropped.

The fourth house...

Ritsu slowly knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat", the kids cheered.

A woman wrapped in a towel with a hair straightener in her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you!", Ritsu apologized, "We can come back later! No wait, we don't have to come back!"

Ritsu buried his head in his hands.

"No need...", the woman grumbled and quickly handed the juunishi candy.

"Okay...four housed down...a lot more to go", Hatori sighed.


	22. Chapter 22: Home Videos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 22**

Time: 9:52pm

Date: October 31

Reason why Hatori is currently yelling at Shigure and Ayame: He is obviously pissed about Ayame nearly knocking his brother into a moving car and Shigure talking about pervy stuff.

Reason why Akito is being rude: Because no one ever taught her any manners.

Reason why Kagura is crying: Because Rin stole all of her candy.

Reason why Yuki is crying: Because he almost got hit by a car.

Reason why Kyo is laughing: Because Yuki almost got hit by a car.

Reson why Ritsu is screaming: Because Haru got lost again...and they can't find him.

Reason why Haru is lost: Because he was chasing after Kisa and Hiro.

Reason why Kisa and Hiro were running: Becase an old man with a cane had scared them.

Reason why Momiji was singing: Because he was high on sugar.

**

* * *

**

"Trick or treat", sang a bunch of now hyper kids in costumes.

Once again that night a door open and adults poured candy into large bags with faces.

And once again that night a bunch of annoying juunishi started arguing over who got what type of candy.

"Nope...you can't have that. Or that. Especially that one. Also, I forbid you to have any type of chocolate forever. You know what, give me your entire bag!", Akito smiled and held her hand out towards Yuki.

Yuki sighed and slowly handed his bag of candies to Akito.

"Ag...Akito, how many times have I told you...you can't just take other people's food from them", Kureno took the bag from Akito and handed it back to Yuki.

"Sooo...? And what does this have to do with me?", Akito growled and took the bag back, "Plus, who cares about the dumb rat anyway. Such an ugly litler vermin."

Kureno turned his head away and frowned.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!", Momiji randomly jumped into Hatori's arms, causing him to fall over.

"Uh...ouch?", Hatori rubbed the back of his head.

"Was that a question, Ha'ri?", Shigure laughed, "no one says 'Ouch?' in question form!"

"Just shut up...", Hatori grumbled and scrambled up from the ground.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY! HHAAARRRIII CAN I HAVE YOUR CANDY?", Momiji begged, jumping up and down.

Hatori sighed, "here...take it."

He lightly tossed his candy bag to Momiji.

"YAYYYY! I got more candy!", Momiji skipped around Kagura and Rin.

"Shut up you damn bunny!", Kyo started chasing Momiji around.

"Awww...Kyo's picking on me!", Momiji whined.

"Kyo stop picking on him...", Hatori ordered, exhausted.

* * *

After many more houses and one murder attempt, the Sohmas decided (or forced by Hatori and Akito) to go back to the main house to eat all of their candy, or the candy that a select few had left. As everyone changed back into their pajamas (except for Ayame, who was trying to talk Hatori into letting him sleep naked), Shigure thought it would be a great idea to watch another movie...because Chicken Little wasn't such a great movie.

So as soon as the others climbed into their sleeping bags, Shigure pressed the 'play' button.

"What are we watching Gure-san?", Ayame eagerly asked, leaning towards his friend.

"Ohh...something I just thought was special for the occasion...", Shigure grinned.

"A horror movie?", Kyo excitedly asked.

"Nooo! Not a horror movie! They are sooo scary!", Kagura gasped, pulling a blanket up over he head.

"Whaaattt? I'm more responsible than that! Of course not, there are little children in here! I chose something much more interesting!", Shigure laughed, pulling Kisa into his lap.

Suddenly the movie started.

Video:

_Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma! And this is the wonderful Sohma home video collection: Disk 1! This video will be narrated by Shigure and Ayame Sohma! _

Shigure takes the camera and walks into a bedroom.

_And I call this 'The Sleeping Hatori!" Watch closely...this is such a rare experience..._

Shigure and Ayame creep up to Hatori, who was only in boxers, and push the camera up close to his face.

_WAKEY TIME TORI-SAN! _

Hatori jumps up.

_Ag, you stupid idiots! What the hell is that? Is that a camera? Get the hell out of here before I kill you?_

_Aw...but Ha'ri...we just wanted to romantically watch you sleep!_

_That's scary beyond belief._

Camera shuts off and starts on again outside.

_Today we will prank Kureno...hehehe (Shigure grins evily)_

Shigure hides in a near bush and waits for Kureno to walk by.

Shigure pulls a cord and Kureno falls flat on his face.

**"I remember that...", Kureno states.**

**"Hehehe...it was a master prank only I can achieve!", Shigure slaps Kureno on the back.**

**"Noo...I remember that was the most lame prank I have ever seen in my life".**

_Hahaha...I got Kureno good!_

_Oh yes, Gure, wonderful prank!_

Camera changes into a steamy room.

_Hehehe...let's go see who is in the shower..._

Shigure laughs as he walks into the bathroom with the camera.

**"What the hell is this? One of your home-made porn videos?", Hatori groans.**

**"Hehe...no", Shigure turns to Akito.**

_I'm siiiinginiing in the shower...I'm singing! LALALA! What a wonderful day to kill everyone!With my single command you will drop dead! This is my wonderful showeeer song! I'm singing in the shooowerrr! What a wonderful sonnng! KILLING, KILLING, KILLING IN THE SHOWER! WITH MY SONG OF DOOOM!_

_Hehe...little does Akki know that she is being filmed...muahaha. AKITO! I came to see you as you wished!  
_

_AAAHHHHH! I'm in the shower!_

_I know. You have a very talented voice also.  
_

_AAHHH! YOU PERVERT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

_Ouch. Such harsh words._

_I'M NAKED HERE!_

_I know that also._

_IN OTHER WORDS GET OUT OF THE FREAKING BATHROOM!_

_But you told me to come see you...so I"m here. Seeing you...in the shower._

Akito grabbs a bottle of shampoo and throws it at Shigure, knocking him in the head, and causing him to drop the camera on the ground.

_I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Akki...that's not very pol-_

Akito walked over to the tv, making sure to knock Shigure over on her way, and shuts the video off.

"What in the world was that?", she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"You don't remember that?I do!", Shigure sat back up and grinned.

"That was...disturbing...", Hatori said, and dropped his hands from covering Kisa and Hiro's ears.

"I DON'T REMEMBER YOU FILMING ME IN THE SHOWER!", Akito takes the tape out and throws it at Shigure's head.

"Hehe...", Shigure snickered.

"Oh boy...", Kureno looks at the two of them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!", Akito runs over to Shigure and puts her hands around her throat.

"This won't end well...", Haru said, sitting down next to Yuki and Rin.

"This isn't the time for murder!", Ritsu gasped, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"It's Halloween you dumbass", Kyo interrupted.

"I'M SORRY!", Ritsu ran over and hid behind Kagura.

"Okay, okay...you two stop fighting like a couple of kids!", Hatori demanded, pulling Akito away from Shigure.

"It's okay Haaari...you know how Akito just can't keep his hands off of me!", Shigure flashed a smile to Akito.

"Excuse me?", Akito gasped in horror.

"Well...you always are touching me!", Shigure said in the most infuriating manner.

Akito glared at him, then grinned evilly, then ran into Kureno's arms.

"Kuuurrennnoooo, Shigure is being such a meanie perverted waste of life!", she cried, hugging Kureno tighter.

"Whaaat?", Shigure hissed.

Meanwhile...

Momiji was no where to be seen...with all of the candy.


	23. Chapter 23: A Nameless Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Note: I feel like I've been focusing this story on too much Akito, Shigure, Kureno, and Hatori (...maybe because I like them the most...?)**

**Also...I've been having some writers block so I haven't been updating any of my fanfictions. **

**Chapter 23**

Hatori figured that now was a good time to put Kisa and Hiro into bed.

He scooped up Kisa and Hiro and walked into the other room...where the two young ones luckily got the only quiet room in the house.

After spending five minutes trying to put to put two toddlers into bed (Hiro being dragged by Hatori's ankle with loud protests and Kisa hardly, but not purposely, pulling black strands of hair out), Hatori managed to run back into the room before the other juunishi destroyed it...or worse, destroyed each other.

At the moment Kagura was talking to Kyo about the lifespan of boars.

Ritsu was apologizing to anyone and everyone for taking their breathing space.

Rin and Haru were playing tick tack to (is that how you spell it?) on the wall with a black crayon.

Akito was clinging to Kureno.

And while Shigure was putting his best efforts into ignoring Akito, Ayame casually informed him about the importance of hair products.

Yuki was sitting in the corner playing with a piece of string.

And Momiji was gone.

"Where's Momiji?", Hatori walked over and asked Ayame.

"Who?", Ayame looked up and asked.

Hatori narrowed his eyes, "M-O-M-I-J-I"

"Oh...him...", Ayame looked around, "why are you asking me this?"

Hatori mentally slapped himself and went over to ask Kureno.

"Kureno, where's Momiji?"

"He's not here?"

"Oh, wonderful! I was wondering why is was so quiet! Now with that stupid rabbit gone I can finally get a good night's sleep!", Akito butted in.

"Akito...", Kureno turned to giver her the 'that's rude' look.

"I said nothing insulting in front of him!", Akito scoffed.

Hatori sighed and walked over to Haru.

"Haru, do you know where Momiji is?"

"Uh...um...no...do you?"

Hatori groaned, "No...that's why I'm asking _you_"

"Uh...let's see...I saw him wih the candy...and then...he left."

"He just walked up and left?"

"Yup"

"Through that door?"

"I can only see one door..."

"Which way did he go?"

"Uh...hmmm...I think right...but it could've been left.."

Annoyed, Hatori looked down at the cow.

"I'm going to go look for him...don't kill each other"

And with that, Hatori walked out the door and into the eternal quest to get Momiji back

_Wait...nooo! Hatori can't leave me too my doom!, _Yuki thought frantically_. _

_Yesssss, no parental authority (kureno doesn't count), _Kyo thought_._

_Whatever..._, Rin shrugged.

_Rin has pretty, long hair..._, Haru thought.

_I hope he gets the candy back..._, Kagura looked at the closed door.

_I'M SORRY! I SHOULD'VE WATCHED MOMIJI FOR HIM!, _Ritsu screamed in his head.

_Ag, my hair needs to be brushed some more...no wait...is Ha'ri leaving? Maybe I should follow him...no...where's that hairbrush?, _Ayame thought.

_Akito's going to murder me...damn, _Shigure slapped his forehead.

_MUAHAHAHAH!, _Akito laughed in her head.

_Wait a second...what's Akito thinking?, _Kureno pondered.

"TIME FOR YOUR DOOM!", Akito lept up and laughed insanely.

"STARTING WITH RIN! COME HERE YOU FAT HORSE!", Akito ran after Rin, who happened to be ironically really fast, while Kureno was tyring to calm everyone down.

"Ugh...this whole crazy weekend sleepover thing is really tiring me out...", Kagura yawned and laid down on her back, "I mean...of course we go through the long hours of trick or treating...and of course I should've expected this much..." Kagura gestured to Akito and Rin, "but I didn't think it would be this...exhausting."

Kyo leaned back, resting his head against the wall, "just let them kill each other..."

"Kyo! Don't be so rude!", Kagura wacked the side of his head.

Meanwhile...

Momiji was running down the street with all the candy he could hold in his hands.

Back in the main house...

Everything was in a chaotic mess.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to stop them...?", Haru looked up at Kureno, who was desperately trying to avoid the entire situation.

"I'm trying!", Kureno snatched Rin out of Akito's grasp.

"Hey? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT BEING RESCUED FROM THAT DEMON!", Rin punched Kureno's arm, causing him to let go of her. Luckily Haru grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her next to him before she could pull out Akito's hair.

"That bitch doesn't deserve to be in here!", Akito pointed to Rin.

"That demon doesn't desrve to be our _god_!", Rin hissed.

"Those two don't deserve to see my beautiful body!", Ayame cut in and shortly began to receive odd stares.

"...I felt left out...", Ayame explained.

"It's okay Aya, I will always be by your side so you can never be left out!", Shigure said dramatically. "Gure...you are as charming as ever!", Ayame smiled and pulled Shigure into a hug.

"STOP THAT!", Kyo yelled from across the room.

Yuki stared at his brother for a few seconds before going back to banging his head against the wall as Ritsu admiringly looked up to Ayame.

With a sigh Kureno sat down on the floor, with Akito curling up next to him.

"Fag...", Rin mumbled as she walked past Akito and slipping into her sleeping bag.

"Useless fat horse...", Akito mumbled a little to late.

"Loving cousins!", Shigure chuckled to himself.

* * *

**I suppose this chapter was really short...or maybe that's just me. It's from lack of creativity...sob. Hopefully next time I will come up with something funny. Meanwhile...I have a new obsession...and his name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. **


	24. Chapter 24: Random Flying Objects

**Disclaimer: If I was Natsuki Takaya...would I really be writing a fanfiction?**

**This font looks really tiny to me...**

**Chapter 24**

Do you want to know something that is really unimportant? Sporks.

No one ever uses a spork. I mean if you need a spoon, you get a spoon. If you need a fork, you get a fork. But no one ever needs a fork and a spoon at the same time. I mean, if they have sporks they might as well have knorks and knoons. Maybe the should come up with an all new utensil. How about...gooboffs. Yes, behold the gooboff. Watch me as I dip my gooboff into this bowl of ice cream. Watch me stab you with this gooboff. Watch me eat my lemon pie with the gooboff. Watch me wash my forks, knives, spoons, and gooboffs.

And what do sporks and gooboffs have anything to do with this story?

That, my friend, may or not be answered in this chapter...or any chapters.

However, Hatsuharu Sohma thought this was a good time to make himself a banana spilt.

"Yuki...", Haru crept up to Yuki and tugged the corner of his sleeve,"can you come with me to go make a banana smoothie...?"

Yuki looked up at Haru, unsure why he was being asked instead of Kyo. Maybe he just didn't want Kyo to end up throwing him across the room.

Without a word Yuki stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Haru.

Why are they making banana smoothies when they simply can get a chef or a servant to do it for them? The same reason why Akito sent Kureno out to go get twenty bags of chips in the middle of the night. Actually, no, if you think about it those are two entirely different reasons...anyway...just on with the story...

Haru swung open the fridge, taking a few moments to search of the ice cream.

Grabbing a bowl, two bananas, and a gallon of Vanilla and a gallon of chocolate ice cream, Haru began mashing them all together into somewhat of a mushy banana and a bunch of ice cream mess. Then he grabbed the chocolate syrup, poured it all over the ice cream. Added a few m&ms and two cherries. Ta da, Haru's masterpiece!

* * *

Kyo angrily stomped around the room, with Kagura tightly grabbing his arm. Akito was on one of his (her) rants again...trying to smash Ayame's head into the wall.

"I AM THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD! OBEY MY DEMANDS!", Akito shouted at the top of her lungs, banging Ayame's head into the wall once more. "Akki...can you please stop before you give my poor Aaya a concussion?" Shigure slung an arm around her shoulders casually. Akito cast him a _get the hell off me and no I will continue bashing his head around like a barbie doll _look.

* * *

Hatori, who had magically and mysteriously caught Momiji, was now dragging him back to the main house. "Haaa'rrriiii, nom nom nom. , ooh look a penny!" Momiji was now spitting out random words and sentences do to the fact that he was on a sugar high. "Ha'ri...ya know what...you can fly us to the house...haha...dragon..haha...poof...poofy poofy poof! Hahaha!"

"Momiji, please please please, be quiet for one minutes! That is all I'm asking for! One minute!", Hatori said, once again grabbing Momiji's shirt collar -he had tried to run away again- and continued to drag him across the sidewalk. "NOOOOOOOOO! Th-the trolls...nooo...they want to kill me!" Momiji jumped up, causing Hatori to fall back onto the ground. "NOT THE TROLLS!" Momiji began to sing Opera and wave his hands around, hitting Hatori in the face, who had just stood up again, and causing him to fall right back down.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Haru had decided that he now wants spaghetti. Then he decided it would be a WONDERFUL idea to play catch with the meatballs. "Heeeyy...Yuki...catch!", Haru threw a meatball at Yuki, staining his clothes with sauce. "Wa...", Yuki starred down at his shirt sadly. "Now...try again!" Haru threw another meatball at Yuki. Yuki caught it and attempted to throw it at Haru. Haru took out a frying pan from nowhere and whacked the meatball away, which hit the kitchen wall right next to Yuki's head.

"I win", Haru stated flatly, patting Yuki on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile Ritsu was running around the room, apologizing for the 40th time. Akito was screaming at Kyo now, waving a remote controller around. Ayame was leaning up against Shigure, mumbling something about dresses and weaving in and out of consciousness. Rin was laughing at Kyo and Kagura. Kureno was trying to take the remote controller from Akito. Unfortunately for Kureno, the remote controller slipped from Akito's hands and knocked Kureno out.


	25. Chapter 25: You Do Not Need A Weapon

**Disclaimer: Read my brain.**

**Sorry for the lack of update...I got bored.**

**And I didn't feel like writing a long chapter...wow I'm too lazy.**

**But I've been having what normal people call...writers block.**

**So feel free if you want me to put anything into the story.**

**The more ideas the better.**

**Q: Can a remote knock someone out?**

**A: I don't know. **

**Chapter 25**

_We killed Kureno._

_Oh my God we killed Kureno._

_We killed him and I'm not even allowed to eat chicken (or rooster) for dinner._

Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma was staring at the limp body at her feet.

(Akito had run out of the room once realizing what she had done).

"...crap", Rin bent down and poked Kureno's shoulder.

"Oh no! What have we done, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?", Kagura gasped and started running around the room.

"We? This is that _thing's_ fault!", Ren said pointing to the door.

"Awww...Rinn, you shouldn't call Akito-san a thing!", Shigure whined.

Rin shot her older cousin a death glare.

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway, holding Momiji back by the collar.

"IT WASN'T ME! AKITO KILLED KURENO WITH A REMOTE CONTROLLER!", Kyo shouted out of nowhere.

"...did you even check to see if he was still breathing?", Hatori sighed.

The silence answered him.

"...did you even think that remotes can kill someone?", once again Hatori received no answer.

Momiji ran foward and poked Kureno's head.

"Birdie died!", Momiji sobbed and hit his head against the wooden floor.

"Ugh...Momiji he isn't dead...stop doing that...ag, you're going to hurt yourself and then I'm going to have to stitch you up...!"

"TORRRIII! MY WONDERFUL LOVE IS BACCCKKK!", Ayame lept forward but was immediately shoved away.

"I have to take care of this...situation", Hatori gestured to that teenager on the floor, "and uh...you two go find Akito", Hatori pointed to Shigure and Ayame.

"We need a weapon...what if she tries to kill us?", Shigure asked.

"She's not going t-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU REALLY KNOW? ARE YOU PHYSIC TORI-SAN? CAN YOU SEE THE FUTURE? CAN YOU BEE 100% SURE AKITO WON'T CHOP US ALL INTO LITTLE BITTY PIECES? HMMM?", Ayame lectured.

Hatori sighed again.

"...I just want something to protect my love!", Ayame said, giving Hatori the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Aaya, is that what you were thinking about? I am absolutely honored by your love for me!", Shigure dramatized.

"Yes, so we can always be together!", Ayame took Shigure's hands in his.

"I don't trust either of you...and Akito is not going to kill either one of you...and why on earth would anyone want a weapon to go look for someone...", Hatori stated more than questioned.

Ayame and Shigure had identical smirks glued on their faces.

Hatori just continued to narrow his eyes.

"...have a safe time finding her, don't get lost yourselves, bye!", Hatori said, not giving them a chance before he shoved them out of the house.


	26. Chapter 26: The Drunken Idiots and a God

**I haven't updated since last year...and here I am complaing when people don't update. I'm such a hypocrite XP**

**I swear I've been busy! I've been so busy that I have to procrastinate and ignore my Latin paper to write this XD**

**And after four readers telling me to update I decided to comply so I hope you enjoy.**

**It's kinda short because I'm not yet back into the habit of writing longer stories.  
**

It was all her fault. She had injured her favorite person in the world. And now she was going to walk around the world until Kureno forgot about the situation. Or she could just hurt him worse...because you know...if an injury is that bad you can loose your memory.

"Dammit...", Akito mumbled under her breath at the thought of what annoyances injuries can bring.

"Oh, my sweet darling Akito! We have found you at last!", and out of nowhere she was glomped by Shigure.

"You really are a little brat, but there's not a single problem that the Mabudachi Trio cannot solve!", Ayame proclaimed dramatically.

"Leave me alone", Akito growled. These two just had to make the whole situation even worse.

"Awww is someone having a bad day?", Shigure slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut the hell up and go away!", Akito shrugged out of his grasp.

"You really don't mean that do you? After all we did to help you feel better!", Ayame gasped, clutching his heart.

Akito mumbled something and started to walk away.

"Hmpf...I guess she's too young amd immature to do what we're going to do", Ayame smirked at the look on his cousin's face at the mention of the words 'young' and 'immature'.

"I'm not young and I'm definately not immature! And I'm the head of the family an you guys can't do anything that I can't!", Akito shouted at the other two.

"Ohhh...so you do want to do something with us?", Shigure raised his eyebrow.

"What? No! That's not what I said!", Akito ried to back track her words.

Completely ignoring the girl, "OKAY THEN!", and out of nowhere Shigure and Ayame pulled out a pack of beers. Because Ayame and Shigure are just the kind of people who would randomly pull something like that out.

"There's no way I'm going to drink with youy guys!", Akito tried to make a run for it.

"Are you being a chicken?", Ayame teased.

"No! I'm just not as stupid as you guys!"

"Sigh...I guess you'll just have to worry about that awful thing you have done to Kureno", Shigure smirked.

And Akito looked back at the idiots.

Meanwhile Kureno was leaning back against the wall, clutching an ice pack to his head.

"Idiots. This wouldn't of happened if there were more responsible adults", Rin complained.

"I am a responsible adult", Hatori glared at the young children who were huddled around together in a circle.

"Toooorriii-san is a responsible adult!", Momiji giggled, and apparently his suger high was not going to be ending anytime soon.

The kitchen was a mess and Haru and Yuki perfectly matched with it. They're little game of catch had soon turned into a messy food fight. And before they knew it Yuki had tiny pieces of jello stuck in his hair and Haru's shirt was covered in maple syrup.

"Hahaha, you look like a bird!", Haru playfully joked as he pointed to Yuki's hair that stood up.

"W-well...you look like a cow!", Yuki pointed out.

"Well I am the cow!", Haru smirked and crouched down onto his hands and knees and began to moo continuously.

Yuki laughed softly and joined Haru on the flour covered floor.

"Moo!" "Squeek!" "Mooo!" "Squeek!", Haru crawled around and rammed his head into Yuki's shoulder.

"You know what they say right?", Haru asked after their laughter had died down.

"Hmm?", the older one perked his head up.

"They say that Cows and rats get along"

"Who says that?"

"You know..in fairy-tales and stuff. They just seem to get along well."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

The two boys sat together in silence.

"I guess we should clean up our mess before Hatori goes crazy", Haru frowned.

"Hatori is the least of our problems. Akito-sama would probably kill us if he saw this!", Yuki pouted.

"Yeah. He's one crazy god", Haru laughed and toss some flour onto Yuki's clothes.

"We're all crazy", rolling his eyes, Yuki stood up and looked around, "where do we start?"

Back in no-one-knows-where Ayame rolled around laughing uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, no...and then she said 'that's my dog!", Shigure finished the joke.

"I did not say that!", Akito argued.

"Yes you did! Ask Hatori, he was there!", Shigured laughed.

"I refuse to believe any of your drunken lies!", Akito pouted.

"Hey...be nice now...you're drunk too!", Shigured poked her cheek.

Akito frowned and slapped away his finger, "I am not drunk!"

"Oh...okay...and I'm not the dog! I'm the cat!"

"Oh, Gure, meow for me!", Ayame giggled. Because we all know that Ayame giggles.

"Ugh...you two are hopeless!", Akito hid her face in her hands.

"Hopelessly...awesome!"


	27. Chapter 27: Uh Ohs and Oh Nos

**A/N: Sorry such a short chapter, and sorry about waiting two months to update! I've been busy with my grades and FCAT...and I had to cut this chapter short because I'm about to leave for the night. I'd like to give thanks to my readers, who patiently wait for each chapter. I promise I'll update by next week, and it will be a longer chapter, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: Luckily, I do not own this series...it would be feared if I did.  
**

Many emotions were passing through Akito as she contemplated on whether or not she would end up killing the idiots or simply sulking in the horribly fact of their existence. Because right now, even the devil himself wouldn't want to be her.

And the reason for this was because...?

Of her idiot cousins of course.

At first Akito ignored her drunken relatives, cursing whatever god did exist and calmly telling herself that being stuck with the two dumbest people on the planet wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Because things could get worse. And they did.

Now, everyone knows Ayame and Shigure Sohma can come up with really ridiculous plans. In fact, ever since they could walk they were known to get into trouble. However, Akito didn't think Ayame would ever let out the words, "Heeeey, Guuureee...wanna break into a house?"

Immediately refusing to take part in any action of the sort, Akito stood ground and crossed her arms.

"Awww, Akii-chaaan", Shigure whined, wrapping an arm around her, "but it'll be fun! Like an adventure!"

"Absolutely not...and don't touch me!", Akito shouted in his face.

Shigure pouted, but only for a few moments before a large grin flashed across his face.

Before she could protest, Akito was slung across Shigure's shoulders and carried towards the targeted house.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DROP ME THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I-", Akito was cut off as Shigure literally dropped her onto the cold, hard ground.

Ayame erupted with laughter and glanced over at Shigure who had a smug look on his face and said, "well...you told him to 'drop you'"

Akito mumbled something incoherent and got up, brushing the dust off of her pants...only to be lifted back up again by Shigure.

"...you're not going to let me go, are you?", Akito frowned, "even though I'm your god and I can eternally damn you to hell forever and ever?"

Shigure grinned, "nope"

After Yuki and Haru "cleaned" up the kitchen (because you know what kids call clean), they headed back to the room of obnoxiously loud family members.

"HARRRUUU!", Momji skipped over to his cousin and tackled him onto the floor, "do you have any candy?"

"NO! NO CANDY!", Hatori nearly screamed, clutching as his hair in frustration.

Momiji pouted a bit but then broke into a smile, "you know if you pull at your hair like that you're going to be bald"

Driven insane by this, Hatori slammed his head into the wall.

"If he keeps doing that we're going to have another Kureno", Rin joked...slightly hopping that Hatori would be knocked out.

"Oh no! Not another emotionless pessimist", Kyo sarcastically noted and rolled his eyes.

"Awww, Kyo! Don't make fun of people, it's not nice!", Kagura whined and clutched onto his arm.

"Who the hell cares? And don't clutch onto me like that!"

"But girlfriends always clutch onto their lovers!"

"You're not my girlfriend! And we are definitely not lovers!"

"Awww, Kyo!"

By this time Hatori was considering knocking them out with sleep medicine.

"...Hatori, can I set the house on fire?"

Hatori looked over his shoulder at Haru, who was holding up a box of matches.

"NO YOU CANNOT LIGHT THE HOUSE ON FIRE!", Hatori snatched up the box of matches and threw them across the room.

Unfortunately Kyo got a hold of the matches.

And you know how cats...erm, I mean kids are like when it comes to playing with fire.

"Oooohh...matches", without thinking Kyo took about a match and flicked it against the box's side, obviously creating a spark.

"Kyo, what are you doing?", Kagura fearfully called out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Kyo shrugged.

Finally Hatori noticed something was off.

"Where did the matches go?", he spun around frantically before someone could create more damage to the house.

"You mean these matches?", Kyo held out the box.

"Yes, give me those", Hatori snatched the matches out of the young boy's hands and quickly shoved them into his pocked.

"Why did you just shove those into your pocket? Are you going to smoke?", Haru nonchalantly asked.

"No, I'm not going to smoke!", Hatori groaned.

"...are you sure, because smoking is bad for you!", Kagura informatively said, peering up at her older cousin.

Hatori sighed and looked at his watch, "oooh look at the time! Time for bed!"

He hurriedly grabbed the children's arms and led them towards the pile of sleeping bags.

"But I'm not tired!", Momiji whined.

"Then you shouldn't of ate so much candy!"

"But candy is good for you!"

Who's told you that?"

"Shigure!", Momiji giggled.

Hatori cursed under his breath.

Speaking of which...where were those two idiots?


	28. Chapter 28: Damn Squirrel Jewelry Thief

**A/N: I had a great chapter, it was over 1,000 words and it had a plot. Then my mother erased the hard-drive without telling me. I lost all of it. That's why I haven't updated, and that's my pathetic excuse. Also, this is pretty short because I feel like passing out (-_- zzzz)  
**

**Warning: Randomness and Weirdness. If you dislike those things, either deal with it or leave.  
**

Ayame always had a knack for being sneaky and slithery, hence being the year of the snake. Which is why he was so good at breaking into houses and stealing things. Or so he thought.

For Shigure, it was an entirely different matter. He was the dog. Loud and needy for attention.

And Akito was...well, we all know how she is.

And for some reason the other two idiots never plan things out, so when they suggested breaking into someone's houses, she had no idea how they were going to get away with it.

Ayame crept into the house first, tip-toeing his way through the owner's hallway and into the living room.

Shigure followed after shortly, clutching a not-so-quiet Akito who was thrashing about on his shoulders.

"Oh my god, Gure, look at this!", Ayame drunkenly rushed over to what his eyes had laid upon: a sparkling pair of earings laid out on top of a coffee table.

"Uh...what about the table?"

"No, not the table, it's what is on the table!"

"...the lamp!"

"No! The earrings!"

Shigure rolled his eyes as he watched Ayame cry out and pleasure and run over to hold up the dazzling jewels in the light.

"Ahh! How beautiful! The diamonds sparkle against the light like a glimmering universe full of stars! Ahh, I think I'm in love!"

All of the sudden, without any warning, a net was draped over Ayame's head, causing him to shriek.

"I GOT'CHA YA PESKY VERMIN!", came a husky voice from the man with a net.

"Ahh! My hair!", Ayame screamed in terror.

Meanwhile Shigure just stood there, with Akito finally by his side with an exasperated look across her face.

"I'VE BEEN EER SEARCHIN FOR THE ANIMAL TERRERIZING MY WIFEY'S STUFF OVER ERE! NOW I GOT'CHA!", the man laughed manically.

"I'm not an animal", Ayame cried but then rethought that and added, "not fully anyways!"

"YOU'RE THE DAMN SQUIR~ELL WHO HAS BEEN TAKIN HER FANCY JEWRERY!"

"I'm not a squirrel! I just wanted her jewelry! It's unfair for me not to have it!"

"YEAH YER ARE! YA DAMN SQUIRREL!"

"AAHHH!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YEW!", The man, who's old and bearded face that could now be seen, turned to Shigure and Akito, "DO YA KNOW THIS MAN?"

He pointed to the sobbing Ayame for emphasis.

"Uhhh...heh", Shigure laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah...I just came here to rob your house"

"SO YA ARE BOTH ROBBING MEH HOUSE ERE? DO YA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

...Shigure and Akito exchanged looks before gulping.

Hatori sat against the wall, shoulders hunched and face buried in his hands.

Kyo had thought it would have been a wonderful idea to play "who can survive being suffocated by a pillow" with an unwilling Yuki, causing the boy to turn blue in the face.

And almost causing the need for CPR.

Momiji had found a secret stash of candy, which Haru quickly stole before the younger one could do anymore damage.

Kagura demanded for Rin to play 'Truth Or Dare' with her, which resulted in Kagura being dared to "shut the hell up for once".

Kureno had left the room...probably to go sleep besides Hiro and Kisa. Because for some strange reason, the younger kids were more angelic.

And Hatori still had no idea where Shigure, Ayame, and Akito were, nor did he really care about them at this point.

Now all he wanted was some sleep.

But he never got what he wanted.

"Tooorrii! TOORRRII! HARU TOOK MY CANDY!", Momiji wailed, clutching the the elder's shirt, begging for his sugary substances.

"That's great", Hatori apathetically mumbled in response, trying to pry the child off of him.

"NOO! NO IT'S NOT!", Momiji wrapped his arms around the man harder, almost chocking his cousin, "I WANT MY CANDY!"

"...I have some candy for you"

"Eh?", Momiji leaned back, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, if you go lay your head down on a pillow and close your eyes and your mouth, I'll give it to you"

Momiji smiled, obviously not understanding that he was being tricked, and got up and lied down.

Total:

1 down.

8 to go.


End file.
